Proposal Daisakusen
by Darkrukia4
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos. Ahora ella se casa con otro hombre. Logrará Ichigo, ¿abrir la puerta de los milagros? Basado en el dorama Proposal Daisakusen- AU-
1. Capítulo 1 La boda

Bueno de nuevo por aquí, esta es una adaptación del dorama Proposal Daisuken, debo decir que me gusto mucho y decidí adaptarlo a Bleach jejeje aquí veremos como Ichigo sufrirá un poco bueno más bien mucho.

_**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece es de propiedad de Tite Kubo_, _sólo tomo prestado sus personajes; por culpa de él es que nos vemos "forzados" a escribir XDDD, ante la ausencia de Rukia en el manga.

* * *

><p><em>La llave que abre la puerta a un milagro, puede estar en la mano de cualquier persona. Es algo tan simple sólo unos pocos lo comprenden. Los milagros que pueden cambiar el destino no llegan rápido. Piensas en que quieres cambiar algo, y das un pequeño paso...hasta que un día la puerta al milagro se abre.<em>

CAPÍTULO 1 La Boda.

Ring ring...

Un joven de cabello naranja se encuentra en su desordenada habitación, la alarma de su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar, medio dormido se da cuenta de lo tarde que es y así empieza su carrera.

-Demonios. Pensó el joven.

Así, sale de su casa corriendo para uno de los compromisos más grandes de su vida...

Mientras tanto, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas se termina de alistar para el paso más importante de su vida, el matrimonio.

-Rukia. Llama su amiga Inoue que se encuentra en la puerta.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que me casaría antes que tú.

-Yo también lo había pensado, Inoue se casará primero. Dijo Rukia.

-¿Verdad?

-Porque en la universidad. ¿Recuerdas? Me prometiste que cuando te casaras me tirarías el ramo...

-¿Te dije eso? Pregunto Inoue.

-¡Me lo dijiste! Pensé, si Inoue me lanza el ramo, supongo que tendré que casarme... Aunque entonces no me apetecía...

-Bien... ¡Pues ya estas a punto de hacerlo!

-Hoy ¿Te puedo dar el ramo?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero yo aunque no tuviera el ramo, puedo conseguir novio ¿sabes?

Ambas chicas ríen.

Un enojado joven pregunta al taxista si no puede ir más rápido.

-Como puedes ver hay una gran congestión vehicular- Dijo el taxista.

-Arrggg- Refuta Ichigo, pagando al taxista el recorrido.

-Sado-kun, Ishida-kun ¿Kurosaki-kun no ha llegado aún?- Pregunta Inoue.

-Llevo llamándolo desde esta mañana y no he conseguido hablar con él-. Respondió Chad

-En un día tan importante, ¿Que andará haciendo?- Dijo Ishida.

-Maldición, llevo un record mundial corriendo, y nada que llego. Piensa Ichigo.

Los padres de la joven miran maravillados lo hermosa que está su hija. Los preparativos de la ceremonia se encuentran listos.

-Creo que es él-. Afirma Chad

-¿Qué andabas haciendo? Refuta Ishida.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Me he dormido! ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Dijo Ichigo molesto.

-Lo seguro que es increíble es que llegues tarde en un día como este. Dijo Chad

Los invitados en la iglesia; suenan las nupcias que dan inicio a la ceremonia.

En aquel momento entra la novia tomada del brazo de su padre, con un pasó lento al son de la melodía nupcial.

_-Desde que __vi por primera vez a Rukia en la primaria, hasta hoy...cuanto tiempo ha pasado me pregunto-._ Pensó Ichigo.

-Prepárate Ichigo-. Dijo Ishida haciéndolo aún lado de donde se encontraba pasando la novia.

En ese momento Rukia toma el brazo del hombre con quien contraerá matrimonio.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de Shiba Kaien y Kuchiki Rukia en santo matrimonio.- Anuncia el sacerdote.

_-Rukia siempre ha estado a mi lado. He tenido un sin fin de oportunidades para declar__arle mis sentimientos. Pero siempre he esperado la mejor oportunidad, el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía...-_Reflexionó Ichigo

-... Shiba Kaien aceptas a Kuchiki Rukia como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.- Finalizó el sacerdote.

-Sí acepto-. Dijo Kaien.

-... Kuchiki Rukia aceptas a Shiba Kaien como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.- Repite nuevamente el sacerdote.

-Sí acepto-. Dijo Rukia.

_-Es demasiado tarde. Pensó Ichigo con su mirada llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Hoy Rukia se casa._

-Ahora el intercambio de anillos- Continuó el sacerdote.

-Puede besar a la novia-. Prosiguió el sacerdote.

En ese momento a Ichigo se le vino el mundo encima, cuando Kaien levanta el velo, toma a Rukia en sus brazos y la besa.

_-Hoy la persona que más quiero en este mundo, se casa con otro hombre.- Pensó de nuevo._

Desde el fondo de la iglesia se encontraba un hombre observando la pena de aquel muchacho.

Finalizada la ceremonia, llego el momento de las fotos, el lanzamiento del ramo de la novia, como lo había prometido Rukia se lo dio a Inoue.

En aquel momento los invitados empiezan a hablar entre sí, dando las felicitaciones a la recién casada pareja.

-Este año si me voy a casar.- Dijo Inoue.

-Otra vez con eso.- Dijo Ichigo.

-Y yo te he dicho que te cases conmigo.- Dijo Ishida a Inoue.

Ella ignoró por completo lo que había dicho Ishida.

Ya en la recepción todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos para escuchar las palabras del profesor de Rukia cuando estudió en el instituto.

-A continuación Jūshirō Ukitake-. Anuncio el presentador de la recepción.

-Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Jūshirō Ukitake, fui profesor de Rukia en el instituto. Rukia siempre se destacó por sus buenas calificaciones, agradable a sus compañeros...-Continuó Ukitake.

En esos momentos las miradas de Ichigo y Rukia se encontraron, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa, él bajo su mirada.

-Es como... si en este tipo de situaciones, tu vida se hiciera cada vez más y más depresiva ¿no?- Dijo Chad mientras fumaba.

-Sí, para decir "felicidades por la boda" tienes que salir a comprar un traje que cuesta bastante dinero.- Respondió Ichigo.

-Y lo peor es, que tienes que escuchar interminables discursos sin sentido-. Dijo Chad

-Es cierto.

-Chicos no es momento para estar fumando aquí despreocupados-. Dijo Ishida.

-Por cierto, Ichigo, Rukia te está buscando.- Dijo Ishida.

-Iré... en cuanto me fume esto.- Dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a su cigarrillo.

Ichigo ya iba por su tercer cigarrillo, los fumaba deprisa como si las ansias no pasarán, pero alguien lo observaba desde un costado del balcón en el que se encontraba.

Terminado el último cigarrillo decidió entrar.

-¿Tú qué piensas?-. Pregunto Rukia, colocándose delante de Ichigo para que le diera su opinión de como se veía en su traje de novia.

Ichigo guardo silencio.

-Estoy tan bonita, que hasta te has sorprendido-. Dijo Rukia en el tono que odiaba Ichigo.

-El vestido esta espectacular, pero no sé si la novia.- Dijo Ichigo, mientras estaba hipnotizado ante la hermosa novia que se encontraba delante suyo.

Cuando menos pensó Ichigo recibió un golpe en su estómago por parte de Rukia.

-mmm en fin, te andaba buscando porque quiero que digas unas palabras-.

-Arggg...-Refutó Ichigo.

-Idiota-. Dijo Rukia

-Está bien no hay problema.-

-Gracias.-

-Rukia.- La llamó Kaien. -Puedes venir un segundo-

-Te está esperando.- Dijo Ichigo

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Rukia, dejando a Ichigo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-A continuación el mejor amigo de la novia, además alumno del novio en el instituto y en la universidad, con ustedes Kurosaki Ichigo.- Finalizó el presentador.

-Vamos Kurosaki-kun-. Dijo Inoue.

Se arreglo su corbata y se dirigió hacia adelante donde se encontraban los novios. Los invitados aplaudieron. Y así Ichigo comenzó a decir sus palabras.

-Kaien-san, Rukia... felicidades por su boda.- Empezó Ichigo.

-He sido compañero de Rukia desde la primaria, hemos estado juntos la mayor parte de nuestra vida de estudiantes. Ayer, cuando abrí el anuario de primaria, vi lo que escribió debajo de la columna un sueño para el futuro, puso: _"Quiero convertirme en una novia preciosa"._ Bueno, si está o no preciosa, es algo de lo que aún tengo dudas...

-¡Esta preciosa!- Grito Ishida. Mientras Rukia solo sonreía.

-... Pero por lo menos soy completamente feliz al ver que su sueño se ha cumplido. He vivido muchos momentos con ella, como cuando a la hora de comer, nos reíamos tanto que se nos salía la leche por la nariz...O cuando en el viaje del colegio, nos equivocamos de bus se puso histérica...Tiene muchos defectos, pero siempre piensa en los demás aunque sea olvidándose de ella. Por duro que sea el momento ella siempre busca las palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a las personas que la rodea, como lo hizo conmigo en muchas ocasiones; ante todo ella piensa en sus amigos. Con todo esto, supongo que lo que intento decir es que todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido inolvidable...

_Por un momento pensé que me iba a poner a llorar, ver a Rukia vestida __de novia era demasiado increíble para mí. Tome aire y continúe. _De verdad les deseo muchos años de felicidad.- Finalizo Ichigo.

Ante las palabras que había escuchado de Ichigo, Rukia sintió una gran opresión en su pecho. Trato de disimular las lagrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron el discurso de Ichigo, esté regresó a su sitio tratando de ocultar el dolor que llevaba por dentro; siendo aún observado por la misma persona que se encontraba cuando estaba fumando en el balcón.

-Ahora mostraremos una proyección realizada por la mejor amiga de Rukia, Inoue Orihime, en compañía de Chad Yasutora que quieren mostrar los mejores momentos que vivió Rukia al lado de sus amigos.- Comunicó el presentador.

En ese momento la proyección inicia con las fotos de cuando Rukia era una bebé, seguidas de su infancia; en el momento aparece una imagen donde anunciaba "en tercer grado cambia de colegio".

_Flash back Ichigo_

-Acabo de llegar a este colegio me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. Encantada de conocerlos.-

La niña nueva se sienta a su lado, él solo la mira de reojo.

_End flash back Ichigo_

-Hey Ichigo, ¿el manchado, eras tú? Pregunta Ishida.

-Sí. Respondió Ichigo, mientras veía la foto en que él y Rukia jugaban con pintura.

Mientras pasaban las fotografías Ichigo pensaba:

_-Ella ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo__... ¿Por qué no soy yo el que está a su lado ahora? ¿Por qué estamos tan lejos?-_

Se dirigió a la barra de bebidas a que llenarán su vaso de cerveza.

-_Al final... no podré hacer nada más por Rukia. _Pensaba mientras bebía. _No podré hacerla reír... no podré hacerla feliz... Y tampoco podré decirle como me siento. Una y otra vez todo lo peor de mí se está proyectando en esa pantalla, y me estoy enfureciendo conmigo mismo cada vez más._

En aquel momento aparece otra imagen en la que decía "el grupo permaneció unido hasta el último año".

La fotografía muestra al equipo de beisbol al que pertenecía Ichigo, Chad, e Ishida; Rukia e Inoue eran las managers del equipo. Todos con unas caras de frustración y tristeza, e Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado.

-_Ohh, aquella vez...fue la primera ocasión en la que vi a Rukia tan frustrada por culpa mía. En aquel entonces me quedé a mitad del camino...Quizás si le hubiese mostrado a Rukia lo mejor de mí, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes?_ Mirando hacia donde estaba Kaien y Rukia siguió pensando: ¿_Ahora estaría sentado al lado de Rukia? _

En ese instante sus miradas se encontraban nuevamente, Ichigo baja la mirada y Rukia voltea a ver de nuevo la proyección.

Tomo su cerveza y bebiéndola rápidamente Ichigo pensó.

_-¡Quiero volverlo hacer!...Retroceder el tiempo ¡Y hacerlo otra vez__! _Cerró sus ojos y empezó a decir:_ una vez más, una vez más..._apretando la cerveza que se encontraba en su mano repitió_ una vez más..._

Como si el cielo lo hubiese escuchado, las luces se apagaron, de repente una luz obstruyó si visión.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se dio cuenta que todos permanecían en sus lugares inmóviles, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Cuando escucho una voz que decía:

-Oscar Wilde decía:_ "Los hombres siempre quieren ser el primer amor de una mujer, a las mujeres les gusta ser la última aventura romántica de un hombre". ¿_Y tú? Aunque eres un hombre, deseas con todo tu corazón ser el último amante.-

-Después de todo, en este momento no puedes dejarla. Continuó aquel hombre misterioso.

Ichigo solo observaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor, sorprendido de quien era el hombre que le hablaba de una forma extraña.

-¿Verdad? Dijo el hombre.

-Bueno... Respondió Ichigo.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. ¡Sí pudiera, volvería atrás en el tiempo y reharía mi vida! Quisieras hacerla

Tuya.

-Bueno, sí, pero... Dijo Ichigo aún bastante sorprendido en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bien. ¿Qué podríamos hacer con esto? Dijo el hombre de sombrero verde.

-¿Perdón? Dijo Ichigo

-Regresarás al pasado, al mismo momento en el que se sacaron la foto, y si vuelves a dejar a pasar la oportunidad, no tendrás excusas.-Dijo aquel hombre mirando hacia la foto.

-¿Si la vuelves a dejar pasar?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-Ah... tengo dos avisos que hacerte; tienes un tiempo limitado, aceptar que esta oportunidad termine siendo efectiva o una pérdida depende de cómo la utilices.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, ni el pasado ni el presente, pueden cambiarse. Dijo el hombre.

-¿Perdón?... ¿Usted es invitado a esta boda?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-Ahh. Respondió el hombre.-Por supuesto que estoy invitado, yo vivo aquí. Contestó

-¿Un empleado? Preguntó Ichigo.

-No soy ni un empleado ni un humano.

-"Ni un humano", ¿que quiere decir? Esto es un poco raro...

-Soy un guardián. Respondió el hombre.

-¿Un guardián?- Pregunta de nuevo Ichigo bastante sorprendido.

-Sí. La mayoría de los humanos no entienden algo hasta que no está totalmente perdido. Le respondió aquel hombre.

-Como tú y la chica...

-Tu ejemplo es bastante fácil de comprender...Dijo Ichigo.

-¡No necesitamos pensar demasiado! ¿Quieres volver al pasado?

-¡Claro que quiero volver!

El hombre tomo un aperitivo de la mesa, se acerco a Ichigo y le susurro unas palabras.

-¿Qué?... Preguntó Ichigo.

-¡Es una petición! ¡Sí no lo haces no podré hacerte volver!

-Bankai Chance. Dijo Ichigo con cara de resignación.

-Otra vez. Dijo el hombre.

-Bankai Chance. Dijo Ichigo tomando aire y cerrando sus ojos.

De repente Ichigo sintió como su cuerpo era cubierto por una luz, despertó confundido en el lugar que se encontraba.

_Continuará…._

* * *

><p>Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo espero sea de su agrado, se aceptan críticas =P.<p>

Nos estamos leyendo =)

**Darkrukia4**


	2. Capítulo 2 Un juego

Primero que todo muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, me alegra mucho que le haya gustado la historia. También a todas aquellas que le dieron alerta y la agregarón a favoritos de verdad se los agradezco ya que es muy motivador que lean la historia bueno no siendo más les dejo el cap 2.

Disculpen la demora tuve algunos problemas, y el cap 3 ya lo estoy trabajando prométo subirlo este fin =)

A leer

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo que cada día me hace sufrir en fin... sólo tomo prestados sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 Un Juego.<p>

De repente Ichigo sintió como su cuerpo era cubierto por una luz, despertó confundido en el lugar que se encontraba.

Al abrir sus ojos veía que alguien se aproximaba a él con gran rapidez.

-Ichigooo, reacciona.- Dijo Ishida.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Ichigo.

Ishida pidió agua a uno de sus compañeros, al tenerla, lanzó el agua sobre la cara de Ichigo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó enojado.

-Estás despierto. Vamos rápido. Lo sujeto Ishida del brazo

Llegaron en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo cantando ¡Somos campeones! ¡Vamos! ¡Siiiiii!...

Ichigo observaba confundido lo que estaba pasando dando un vistazo a su alrededor, veía al publico animando, al equipo contrario, sus compañeros del equipo de baseball.

-¿Es real?- Se pregunto. Esto... ¿Es la ronda preliminar de la Liga Nacional de baseball de institutos de Karakura?

-Es imposible que esto esté ocurriendo... Dijo mirando el marcador del juego.

-¡¿He vuelto al pasado?

-Lo que significa...En ese momento dirigió su mirada al público y ahí se encontraba Rukia con su uniforme de instituto junto con Inoue apoyando al equipo.

-Rukia...-Dijo

-Hey Chad. Lo llamo Ichigo, ya que se disponía a batear en el siguiente turno.

En ese momento Ishida lo halo llevándolo donde a los bancos.

-¡Hey! Grito Ichigo

-¿Qué significa esto? Pregunto algo ofuscado.

-¿Qué significa qué? Pregunto Ishida.

-¡¿Por qué estamos aquí? Hasta hace un minuto estábamos en el banquete de bodas...Dijo Ichigo.

-¡No! Imbécil.-Dijo Ishida dando un golpe a Ichigo-¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿No quieres ganar?

-Hay un punto de diferencia entre ellos y nosotros... ¡eso es un milagro en la historia de este club!

-¿Qué pasa contigo Ichigo?-Dijo Ishida.

-Ya entiendo. Dijo Ichigo aún confundido al verse en esa situación.

Mientras tanto el equipo y el público animaba a Chad que se encontraba en el campo.

-Strike 1.

-¡Kurosaki!-. Dijo el entrenador. -Llévale un mensaje a Chad.-Dile que relaje sus músculos y respire profundo-. ¡Hazlo rápido! Grito el entrenador.

Obedeciendo Ichigo fue a transmitir el mensaje a Chad que se encontraba en el campo.

-Strike 3. Fuera.

-He perdido... Comento Chad, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-. Dijo Ishida.

-Kurosaki ven deprisa -Lo llamo el entrenador.-

-Sí, -respondió Ichigo sin muchos ánimos.

-Vas a batear en el siguiente. ¡Prepárate! Dijo el entrenador.

-¿Perdón? Pregunto Ichigo.

-Vas a batear.- ¿Entonces, a que has venido?

En ese momento anuncian a Ichigo como el siguiente bateador.

-El siguiente bateador con el número 15 es Kurosaki Ichigo-.

Ichigo entra al campo a calentar, mientras Rukia desde arriba observaba sentada como él calentaba, sus demás compañeros lo animaban, Rukia decidió ponerse de pie, aprentándo con su mano el amuleto que había comprado para el juego.

Terminando de calentar Ichigo observa hacia las gradas y se encuentra con la mirada de Rukia, recordando lo que aquel viejo de la ceremonia le dijo:

_-Vuelves al pasado, lo haces otra vez, así no tienes remordimientos.-_

-Hey Ichigo- Lo llama Ishida llamando su atención.

-Soy el siguiente, así que definitivamente no hagas un strike fuera.-Finalizó Ishida

-Hace años desde que cogí un bate- Pensó Ichigo.

-Ichigo-Lo llamo Rukia desde las gradas.- ¿Qué vas hacer si estas así de nervioso? ¡Necesitas relajarme más idiota! O no podrás hacer un homero, ¿verdad?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Dijo homerun?, arggg enana.-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

-Me preguntó si conseguirá un golpe.-Dijo Inoue.

-mmm bueno, no deberíamos perder la esperanza, ¿no? Dijo Rukia un poco nerviosa.

Esta reacción por parte de Rukia provoco una sonrisa en Inoue, ya que sabía cuánto significaba Ichigo para ella.

Colocándose en posición Ichigo trato de recordar lo que estaba por pasar.

-Strike 1

-El segundo golpe...Fuera y sólo apenas una bola, ¿no era así?-Pensó Ichigo.

-Bola- Dijo el juez

-mmm parece que recuerdo esto...- Reflexiono Ichigo- lo cual significa que el tercer golpe viene una curva...

Ichigo bastante concentrado observa al lanzador este tira la bola e Ichigo batea.

-Lo logre-Pensó Ichigo comenzando a correr.

Ichigo pasó la primera y segunda base se dirigía hacia la tercera.

-Todo lo que he hecho desde esta mañana es correr...-

-Hace seis años, también estoy seguro que hice un triple….Dijo Ichigo- ¡Demonios! ¡Ya recuerdo!-Pensó mientras corría.

-Este juego, ¡Ishida hizo un strike y perdimos!-Recordó Ichigo.-Lo que significa que...seguir así no cambiaría nada...

-La frustración de Rukia, yo mismo sin valor...Sólo el mismo de antes...

Pasó la tercera base acelero su paso tratando de alcanzar la cuarta...

Sus compañeros no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, mientras Rukia algo asombrada apretaba con fuerza el amuleto que había comprado.

Todos gritaban ¡que haces Ichigo!, sin embargo el no presto atención, y sigo corriendo, cuando el equipo contrario tomo la bola y la lanzo.

-¡Out!-Grito el juez.

Así termino el juego.

En los vestidores se encontraba Ichigo cuando llegó Ishida.

-Oye Ichigo.-Dijo- ¿Por qué has corrido? ¿Por qué no me lo has dejado a mí?

-Podrías haberte quedado en la tercera base y dejarme batear a mí ¡¿verdad?-Grito Ishida.

-No... Sobre eso... -Respondió Ichigo.

Cuando Ishida lo tomo por los brazos sacudiéndolo y a punto de iniciar una pelea, en ese momento llego Chad a detenerlos.

-Espera.-Dijo Chad-Cálmate.

-Hey.-Dijo Ichigo-No pueden contarle esto a nadie. Aunque me hubiese parado en la tercera base al final nosotros habríamos perdido el partido. Finalizo Ichigo en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Chad.

-Ishida, tendrías un strike fuera.-Dijo Ichigo.

¿Qué pasa contigo?- Dijo Chad.

Ishida se canso de escuchar tantas estupideces y empujo a Ichigo.

-Maldito, ¿estás intentado echarme la culpa por tu fallo?-Dijo Ishida.

-¡No es mentira!- Aseguró Ichigo.

-Seguro, si no es una mentira, ¿qué es?-Dijo Ishida.

-Sólo créanme-Dijo Ichigo.

Colmando la poca paciencia de Ichigo, Ishida volvió y lo empujo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy aquí vengo del futuro!-Grito Ichigo.

Ishida y Chad se miraron confundidos por lo que Ichigo acabo de decir.

-En el pasado yo vi tu strike- Continuó Ichigo.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó Ishida.-No pensé que te afectará tanto.

Ichigo solo suspiro.

Rukia que se encontraba lavando unas toallas del juego, cuando llegó Inoue.

-Kurosaki-kan estaba bastante deprimido...Tenía la toalla colgada en la cabeza. Dijo Inoue-¿Está bien que no vayas hablar con él?- Preguntó Inoue.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Rukia

-Porque pareces preocupada por él. Contestó Inoue.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ese arrogante.-Dijo Rukia.

-Realmente no puedo entender si son íntimos o distantes.-Dijo Inoue.

-Nunca somos cercanos, ni distantes.-Dijo Rukia- Sólo hemos estado juntos desde la primaria.

Así se fue alejando de Inoue, dirigiéndose al estadio a recoger la pancarta que había hecho para el equipo.

Ichigo se encontraba recostados en las sillas donde se encontraba el público, exactamente donde estaba el grupo animándolos.

-Incluso pensaba que vivirlo todo otra vez...-Pensó con sus ojos cerrados.

Decidió abrirlos y mirar la pancarta que había hecho Rukia, con un dibujo de Chapí y un bate.

¡Victoria absoluta al Campeonato Nacional de Baseball!. "Por las managers."

Volteando y cerrando los ojos pensó.

-Al final...¿continuó siendo yo?.

En aquel momento llega Rukia, quien lo mira de manera tierna.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Rukia- No será, por alguna casualidad Kurosaki Ichigo. El último bateador, ¿el que ha hecho que perdamos el partido?-Finalizó Rukia con su tono sarcástico.

-Porque, eres tú, ¿No?-Dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba e Ichigo se sentaba.

-¿Le importaría le hiciera una pregunta?-Dijo Rukia actuando de entrevistadora.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-A pesar de que el partido ha terminado, no se ha levantado durante un buen rato... ¿Es por qué está cansado? -Continuó Rukia en su papel de entrevistadora.

-¿O es por qué no puede soportar mirar a la cara a la gente?- Finalizó Rukia

-Ninguna de las dos-. Respondió Ichigo en tono serio y molesto.

-Al final del juego de la secundaria, también fue el último bateador, ¿verdad?

-Déjame sólo. Respondió Ichigo.

Rukia suspiró. Mientras subía las escaleras a quitar la pancarta.

-¡Esta ha sido una entrevista con el taciturno insociable Kuroraki-kun!

Ichigo volteo a mirar a Rukia quien estaba desamarrando la pancarta, se levanto, suspiro mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando ayudaba a Rukia a quitar la pancarta ella dijo:

-Soy la única a la que realmente han herido...Como manager porque hoy ha sido el final, ¿lo sabes?

Ichigo solo miraba el campo de juego.

-Pero, ¿por qué corriste?- Pregunto Rukia- ¡Me has sorprendido tanto!-Dijo en un tono más animada.

-Siempre he pensado que tú no te moverías en un momento crítico.-Añadió Rukia.

-A pesar de eso...Hoy vas y corres...¿Por qué?-Dijo Rukia.

-Porque te lo prometí...¿recuerdas?-Dijo Ichigo. Tu cuando estabas haciendo la pancarta, te hice la promesa. Dije que te llevaría al campeonato nacional.

En ese momento Rukia recordó que Ichigo le decía que no era necesaria la pancarta que él la llevaría al campeonato nacional.

En ese momento Rukia río.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-Me lo prometiste y todo pero entonces... Dijo Rukia

-Bueno... sí pero...-Dijo Ichigo.

Rukia comienza a bajar las escaleras e Ichigo también.

-Gramática, historia,...No eres capaz de recordar eso..Pero recuerdas algo tan trivial como eso-Dijo Rukia

-La leche que nos salió por la nariz en la primaria...El bus que cogimos equivocadamente. Dijo Ichigo.

-Bien, ¿cuánto vas a seguir hablando así?-Pregunto Rukia.

-Para siempre sería lo normal. Respondió Ichigo mirándola fijamente.-Para siempre...Te lo prometo.

-Idiota. Dijo Rukia sonrojándose un poco.

-Pero ¿sabes?... Cuando corrías hacia la base...No pensé en ello como el final. Lo conseguirá-pensé. Creí en ti No dude de ti.

-Aunque desde pequeños, siempre traicionabas mis esperanzas..Así que no se porque, pero..

-Ichigo es imbécil, corre despacio, es simple...

-La manager del equipo de baseball del instituto de Karakura, Kuchiki Rukia...Se retirará hoy sin remordimientos. Hasta hoy, agradezco tu esfuerzo. Finalizó Rukia dando una pequeña reverencia a Ichigo y sonriendo, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban con un destello de felicidad por aquel instante.

-Rukia, van hacer la foto del grupo, ya estamos todos...Llego Inoue en ese momento. Lo siento dijo en voz baja a Rukia.

-Voy enseguida. Respondió Rukia.

-Ichigo, lo llamo Rukia mientras le tiraba una toalla, vas a llegar tarde otra vez-Dijo Rukia en su tono sarcástico.

-Eso duele, enana-Dijo Ichigo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras alcanzaba a Rukia para la foto.

-Rukia, estoy aquí. Era Inoue. ¿De qué estaban hablando?-Pregunto curiosa.

-De nada- Respondió Rukia algo sonrojada.

Todos acomodados en la foto cuando el flash de la cámara, arrojo un destello que Ichigo solo se cubrió sus ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo noto algo sorprendido que estaba en la recepción de la boda de Rukia.

-Ahora mostraremos una proyección realizada por la mejor amiga de Rukia, Inoue Orihime, en compañía de Chad Yasutora que quieren mostrar los mejores momentos que vivió Rukia al lado de sus amigos.- Comunicó el presentador.

-¿Sólo era un sueño?-Pensó Ichigo.

Así empezaron de nuevo la proyección cuando Ichigo dirigió su mirada al frente puso su mano sobre la boca.

Allí se encontraba la foto del grupo de baseball de Karakura, había cambiado todos con rostros diferentes a la primera, sobre todo la de Rukia su cara de frustración había cambiado a una sonrisa.

-Ha cambiado... Dijo Ichigo

-¿Que ha cambiado?- Preguntó Ichigo.

De repente todo se detuvo de nuevo.

¡Hey tu!. ¿Crees que por cambiar una cara de frustración por una sonrisa puedes cambiar toda una vida?-Dijo el hombre misterioso.

-Bueno, no pero...Dijo Ichigo.

-Quizás, dándole un toque más dramático, cambiando alguna cosa...Dijo el guardián.

-No pensaba que hubiera ningún camino que se pudiera cambiar, la verdad.

-Humanos... algo que hacen perfeccionando a lo largo de la historia es poner excusas. Dijo el guardián. Colocándose su sombrero verde y dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme volver una vez más!, está vez lo haré bien. Dijo Ichigo.

Aquel hombre paró y se giro hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo.

-Eso es imposible.

-Esperaba que pudiera hacer algo-Suplicó Ichigo.

-Imposible. No hay segunda vez. Dijo el guardián

-¡Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer!-Pidió Ichigo.

-No es posible regresar a la misma foto dos veces.

-¿Eh? Si es una foto diferente, ¿podría?-Pregunto Ichigo.

Aquel hombre sonrió.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara-Dijo mientras daba chasqueaba sus dedos.

De nuevo todo regresó a la normalidad.

-Significa que, si es una foto diferente, ¿puedo volverlo a intentar?- Pensó Ichigo.

Así la proyección mostró la siguiente foto.

Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia e Ichigo en la foto, pero Rukia se mostraba enojada y empujando a Ichigo.

-Esa foto...¿Qué es?- Pensaba Ichigo- ¿Por qué Rukia esta tan molesta?.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 El cumpleaños de Ichigo...<p>

¿De verdad no me enteré de nada?. Pensaba Ichigo

_Aunque siempre hemos sido amigos, nunca te has enterado de nada...No has querido entenderlo._

Muchas gracias por leer

Nos leemos =)

**Darkrukia4**


	3. Capítulo 3 El cumpleaños de Ichigo

Primero que todo muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia, he tenido algunos inconvenientes para subir el capítulo, tiempo más que todo. En fin

Espero disfruten este capítulo.

**Declaimer: **Bleach es de Tite Kubo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 El cumpleaños de Ichigo.<p>

De nuevo todo regresó a la normalidad.

-Significa que, si es una foto diferente, ¿puedo volverlo a intentar?- Pensó Ichigo.

Así la proyección mostró la siguiente foto.

Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia e Ichigo en la foto, pero Rukia se mostraba enojada y empujando a Ichigo.

-Esa foto... ¿Qué es?- Pensaba Ichigo- ¿Por qué Rukia esta tan molesta?

-Rukia estaba tan enfadada ese día...-Dijo Inoue.-Pero Kurosaki-kun nunca te enterabas de nada, ¿verdad?

-No, de nada-Afirmó Ishida.

En ese momento Rukia lo volteo a mirar llamando a Kaien y señalando en con cierta burla.

-¿De verdad no me enteré de nada?- Pensó Ichigo.

_Flash Back Ichigo_

_-Aunque siempre hemos sido amigos, Ichigo, tú nunca te has enterado de nada- _

_Yo solo miraba al suelo al escuchar aquellas palabras de Rukia._

_-No has querido entenderlo._

_Esa mirada de tristeza y frustración de aquella vez no la he podido olvidar._

_End Flash Back Ichigo._

Volviendo a mirar hacia la proyección Ichigo pensaba.

-"No entiendo"-

Volvió a mirar a Rukia de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron con un aire de tristeza.

-¿Entonces Kaien-san sí la entiende?-Pensó Ichigo.

Rukia giro y continuó observando la proyección.

-Ahh, de verdad que quiero volver atrás...-Pensó Ichigo cerrando sus ojos. ¡Una vez más!, ¡una vez más!-Continuó repitiendo.

El tiempo se detuvo...

-Has vuelto...-Dijo Ichigo

-Entonces, quieres decirme ¿por qué quieres volver al tiempo de esa foto?-Pregunto Urahara.

-La verdad, es que no me acuerdo muy bien.-Contestó Ichigo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Urahara.

-Pero es algo que realmente me molesta.

-Tsk. Aunque sigues siendo un idiota, me caen bien los idiotas atrevidos.-Dijo Urahara.

-Deja de llamarme idiota.-Dijo Ichigo-. Sólo ella lo hace...-Pensó

-Ah, espero que no te hagas una idea equivocada. Esto no es un viaje al pasado con todos los gastos pagados.- Dijo Urahara.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero volver y arreglarlo para no tener nada que reprocharme.-Dijo Ichigo.

-No puedo dejar que todo termine...con Rukia así de enfadada.

-Pero no tienes idea ¿por qué se enfadó?- Dijo Urahara.

-No.-Contesto Ichigo.

-¡Oh!, si no tienes idea, para empezar no puedes reprocharte nada.- Dijo Urahara.

-Entonces...-Dijo Ichigo con entusiasmo.

-Pero, al contrario de lo que ocurre en los mitos, ¡el destino no es algo que se pueda cambiar fácilmente!-Enfatizó Urahara.

-Lo sé. Pero esta vez me esforzaré.-Dijo Ichigo animado.

-De acuerdo con mis estadísticas, los que más dicen me esforzaré son los únicos que no lo hacen. Dijo Urahara.

-Te demostraré que no soy de esos.-Dijo Ichigo.

Urahara río.

-¡Pide!, y te será concedido.-Dijo Urahara.

-¡Bankai chance!-Dijo Ichigo cerrando sus ojos.

Aquella luz que lo cubre nuevamente.

Cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra en un lugar oscuro.

-¡Ayyy!- Dijo.

Ichigo comienza a gritar al verse rodeado de espejos, al tratar de salir corriendo se tropieza cayéndose al suelo lastimándose un codo.

-¿Por qué estas gritando?-Pregunta Chad.

-¿Por qué te has asustado tanto?-Pregunto Inoue.

Mientras Ichigo se sentaba sobándose el codo.

-Pero si ha sido idea tuya. Estás un poco raro-Dijo Ishida.

Ichigo se encontraba en el instituto donde finalizaba el festival escolar, el grupo de él fue el encargado de hacer una casa del terror, por tanto estaban recogiendo la decoración.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?-Preguntó Rukia-Se suponía que tenían que quitar las cortinas.

-Ichigo no lo estaba haciendo-Lo acusó Ishida.

-Ishida tampoco- Dijo Ichigo.

-Idiota, deja de poner excusas y ponte a trabajar-Ordenó Rukia.

En eso llego su profesor Ukitake y les dijo:

-Limpien todo esto como es debido. No pueden dejarlo como si fuera un festival escolar para siempre.

-Sí señor- Respondieron todos.

-¡Esto me lo tuve que volver hacer!-Pensó Ichigo mientras miraba su raspadura del codo.

-Esto me trae recuerdos...Dijo Ichigo, miraba desde la ventana de su salón.

Se ubicó de nuevo en su escritorio metiendo las manos en él, encontró una libreta

-¡Es Bass!-¡Randy Bass!*-Razonó Ichigo.

Sin darse cuenta Rukia le quito la libreta de las manos.

-Ichigo, has usado esta vieja libreta desde la primaria. ¿Eh?-Dijo Rukia.

Al estar conversando, entrar su profesor.

-¡No van a terminar nunca si siguen charlando!-Dijo Ukitake algo molesto.

-Kuchiki y Kurosaki.- Los llamo.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Rukia.

-Ustedes dos bajen las cortinas al taller- Mandó Ukitake.

Caminando por el pasillo llevando las cortinas, salen dos chicos corriendo, empujando a Rukia haciendo que soltara las cortinas. Ichigo las levanto.

-No te preocupes, puedo con todas.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Gracias- Respondió Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué te estas ríes?- Preguntó Rukia.

-No me estoy riendo. Dijo Ichigo.

-Estás pesando en cosas raras. Dijo Rukia en su tono meloso.

-No lo hago-

-Ósea, que no estabas pensando en nada, pervertido ¿eh?

-Tsk... Cállate.

-Así que todavía está de buen humor. Pensó Ichigo.

-¡Ah por cierto!-Dijo Rukia girándose para mirar a Ichigo-Quiero café con leche

-¿Café con leche?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-No te hagas el tonto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh qué?-Dijo Rukia empezando a enfadarse.

Ichigo no entendía lo que Rukia decía la miraba algo confundido.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo Rukia volviendo a caminar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Salimos a apostar-Dijo Rukia mientras caminaba-Sí Inoue llegaba a ganar miss Instituto Karakura.

-¿Miss Instituto Karakura?-Preguntó Ichigo.

Al terminar de llevar las cortinas al taller.

Ichigo corrió rápidamente a mirar los resultados se sorprendió al leer.

_Resultados finales de Miss y Mrs. Instituto Karakura para el festival de este año._

Los resultados mostraban que Inoue había ganado Miss Instituto Karakura con una gran mayoría de votos.

Entretanto Rukia se encontraba alistando un CD Bad Religion.

Ichigo llega al salón, ubicándose en su puesto buscando su almuerzo. Cuando vio que Rukia se sentaba en el puesto del lado.

-Ah, es verdad. Me siento al lado de Rukia.-Pensó.

-Toma-Dijo Rukia entregándole el CD a Ichigo.

-¿Eh qué?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-La carátula del CD que te pedí- Respondió Rukia.

-¡Ahh!-

-¿Y ese ahh?- Dijo Rukia

-Por nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?- Preguntó Rukia

-Nada. Dijo Ichigo mirando el CD

-Sigo queriendo el Café con Leche, ¿ok?-Dijo Rukia.

-Ya lo sé.

-Rukia. La Llamo Orihime- Vamos a comer.

-Sí.- Respondió Rukia.

-Bad Religion.-Pensó Ichigo- Escuchaba esto como loco.

En esas entra Ishida y Chad llamando a Ichigo.

-¿Ese es el disco de Bad Religion?-Preguntó Chad.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Ishida.- Préstamelo

De repente Rukia se paró gritando.

-No puede.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

A lo que Rukia respondió rápidamente.

-Es mejor que no se lo des a Ishida. El último CD que le deje me lo devolvió rayado.

-Ah, pero fue sólo esa vez. Dijo Ishida.

-Ah pero el CD de Hamasaki Ayumi que te dejé la última vez se convirtió en un CD de Matsuki Shigeru.-Dijo Inoue .

-Pero te lo devolví en cuanto me di cuenta.-Dijo Ishida.

-Bien, ya no te presto el CD Ishida.-Dijo Ichigo. Y guardaba el CD en su maleta; Rukia sólo observaba.

-Dejen de hablar tanto y vámonos-Dijo Chad.

Así lo tres chicos salieron, bajando las escaleras Ichigo observó un gran alborotó en la cafetería.

-Ya los alcanzó- Dijo Ichigo.

-No te tardes.- Dijo Ishida.

Abriéndose pasó en la cafetería logro acceder al refrigerador tomando el último café con leche en caja que había.

-Disculpe, ¿cuánto cuesta esto?-Preguntó Ichigo

-80 Yenes. Respondió la encargada de la cafetería.

Ichigo se dispuso a pagar el café con leche y se dio cuenta que no le alcanzaba.

-Maldición, no puedo comprarlo. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir con tan poco dinero?.

Resignado se dirigió a su salón donde Rukia y Orihime se encontraban almorzando.

-Lo siento no te he podido comprar el café con leche.-Dijo Ichigo.

-No lo tenías que hacer- Dijo Rukia con cara de resignada.

-No he podido hacer nada- Dijo Ichigo.

-No pasa nada, desde un principio no esperaba mucho de ti-Dijo Rukia, mientras almorzaba.

-Ok. Dijo Ichigo volteándose.

Cuando se disponía salir del salón se detuvo y pensó:

-Un momento, ¿Esta es la razón.. Por la cual Rukia sale tan enfadada en la foto?...

Se giró para mirarla mientras ella almorzaba de nuevo vino a su mente esas palabras que ella le dijo aquella vez.

_-Aunque siempre hemos sido amigos, Ichigo, __tú nunca te has enterado de nada-_

Se quedó observando los libros que tenía Rukia encima del escritorio.

-¡Oh no!, ¡No tenía ni idea que a Rukia le gustase tanto del café con leche!-Pensó Ichigo.

-No cabe duda...¡tuvo que ser el café con leche!-

Al comprender esto Ichigo salió corriendo de su salón buscando a Ishida y a Chad. Cuando los encontró le dijo a Chad:

-Préstame 80 yenes.

-No, tengo. Respondió Chad.

-¡Mentiroso!-Dijo Ichigo. Por favor ¡mi vida depende de ello!.

-¿Por qué tu vida?- Preguntó Chad.

-¡Mi futuro depende de ese café con leche!.

-Oye. Lo llamo Ishida. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad por la que no tomas café con leche morirás?-

-Tks. ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad es esa?- Preguntó molesto Ichigo.

-¿No existe?- Insistió Ishida.

-Préstame 80 yenes. Dijo Ichigo a Ishida.

-Lo siento, me llaman. Dijo Ishida ignorando a Ichigo.

-Si es por dinero, ¿aún no está la alcancía donde recolectamos el dinero del festival?-Dijo Chad.

Sigilosamente Ichigo fue al salón, entro sin que fuera percibido y así tomo la alcancía.

-Lo tengo- Pensó.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cafetería, con tan mala suerte que el café con leche ya se lo habían llevado.

-No puede ser.- Dijo saliendo de la cafetería.

Se sentó en el patio, cuando Rukia pasaba con Orihime, se quedaron viendo un poco, luego ella siguió su camino.

Mientras en su salón de clases...

-¿Dónde está Kurosaki-kun?-Preguntó Inoue.

-Ah, salió por algo. Respondió Ishida.

-Eh, ¿ha ido a comprar algo?- Dijo Inoue.

-Café con Leche.- Respondió Chad.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Rukia.

En ese momento el profesor los llamó.

Entre tanto Ichigo, sin que nadie lo viera salió del instituto.

-¿Por qué Ichigo quiere comprarlo tan desesperadamente?.- Preguntó Chad.

-¿No será porque quiero beberlo a toda costa?-Dijo Rukia.

-Pero no necesita salir corriendo a buscar sólo eso- Dijo Ishida.

-No tiene remedio es un idiota-. Dijo sonriendo Rukia.

Inoue se quedó mirándola y vio como sus ojos se iluminaban, y rió.

-Ichigo a veces dice cosas que no tiene sentido. Dijo Chad.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-Preguntó Rukia.

-Durante el último partido, de repente dijo: "¡vengo del futuro!".

-¿Eso que fue?. Dijo Rukia

-¡Ah sí! Me dijo: "Aunque batearas habrías hecho 3 strikes"- Dijo Ishida.

-Jajaja rió Rukia. Yo también te dije eso.

-No, hubiera hecho un homerun y hubiéramos ganado el partido-Dijo Ishida.

-Jajaja rió Inoue.

-Golpe bajo. Dijo Ishida.

Entre tanto Ichigo se encontraba en un mini mercado buscando el famoso café con leche cuando lo encontró, alguien se le adelanto, para su mala suerte era el último que quedaba.

Mientras corría tratando de conseguir el café con leche, los alcanzó a ver y entró al sitio.

-Señora buenas tardes, cuanto me cobra por este café con leche-Dijo Ichigo mientras sacaba el producto del stand.

-Imposible- Dijo la señora-

-Por qué-Pregunto molesto Ichigo.

-Una de nuestras reglas es no vender las bebidas calientes a clientes que no se han bañado. Contestó

-En serio. Dijo Ichigo.

-Si no te gusta puedes ir a otro lado.

Ichigo resignado decidió tomar el baño.

-Pero que estoy haciendo. Se pregunto

Al final logro su objetivo tenía el café con leche que cambiaría su futuro, con lo que no contaba Ichigo era que alguien lo espera en la entrada del instituto.

-Kurosaki-Lo llamo Ukitake

-Sabes que salir del instituto sin autorización es una falta grave- Lo regaño Ukitake

-Lo sé. Dijo Ichigo. Pero lo hice por una buena razón.

-No quiero escuchar excusas. Dijo Ukitake. Ese café con leche debes entregármelo queda como prueba del castigo que te van a imponer por haberte fugado del instituto.

-Por favor no me haga eso. Suplico Ichigo. De ese café con leche depende mi futuro.

-Sin excusas. Dijo Ukitake. Y vuelve a tu salón.

Ichigo deprimido, se encontraba en el baño, lavándose las manos observaba su herida en el codo aún le dolía.

-Todo lo que he hecho y nada ha salido bien, solo tengo está herida. Dijo.

Mientras tanto Rukia salía de la biblioteca dejando los libros que tenía en la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando vio a Ichigo caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué te has escapado de limpiar?- Pregunto Rukia.

-No lo hice a propósito-. Respondió Ichigo.

-¿No te escapaste a comprarlo?. Y pensar que te dije que no pasaba nada. Dijo Rukia mientras adelantaba a Ichigo.

-Lo siento, no pude comprarlo al final.

-¿Eh? Así que de verdad huías de tu deber.- Dijo Rukia.

-No digas eso. He buscado mucho e incluso entré en una casa de baños.

-¿Casa de Baño?-Rió Rukia- ¿Eres un idiota?.

-De verdad lo siento. No importa cuántas excusas tenga. No tiene sentido excusarse si no puedo demostrártelo, en verdad lo siento. Dijo Ichigo con un aire de tristeza.

Rukia miraba a Ichigo y finalmente respondió con una sonrisa:

-Pero estoy muy contenta. Aceptó tu sinceridad. Gracias.

Giro y entró al salón.

Ichigo se quedó pensando en aquella sonrisa, valía todo su esfuerzo, en el momento que Rukia entró al salón volvió a observarla y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una mirada algo triste.

En el salón de clases se encontraban Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Rukia e Ichigo. Ishida se encontraba haciendo un avión de papel al terminarlo decidió lanzarlo, esté aterrizó en la papelera.

-Tengo hambre. Dijo Ishida.

-Yo no he comido nada desde el mediodía. Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Quiero una tarta!- Dijo Inoue.

-Entonces vamos hacer una apuesta.-Propuso Chad. El perdedor tiene que invitar a los demás a una tarta en la tienda de Zangetsu.

-¿Que haremos entonces?. Preguntó Rukia.

-Haremos aviones de papel y el que llegue más lejos será el ganador. Dijo Inoue.

Así los cinco comenzaron a hacer los aviones de papel, una vez terminados, se dispusieron a salir al balcón.

-Listos. Dijo Inoue. Uno, dos, tres...

El único en lanzar el avión de papel fue Ichigo. Con una cara confundida al ver que sus amigos de lo habían hecho.

-Profesor Ukitake. -Lo Llamo Rukia-. Ichigo ha tirado la basura del festival desde el balcón. Lo acusó Rukia.

-A pesar de que le dijimos que no lo hiciera. Añadió Chad.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ichigo

Él no podía creerlo sus amigos lo habían acusado con el profesor, que eran lo que tramaban, no pudo seguir pensando, cuando el profesor Ukitake lo llamo.

-Nos vemos- Dijeron sus amigos.

-Parranda de Idiotas-. Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Qué excusa tienes está vez?- Dijo Ukitake.

-Fueron esos idiotas de Ichigo señalando a sus amigos quienes se burlaban de la situación.

-¡No niegues tu responsabilidad!-Dijo el profesor.-¿Qué es lo que nubla tu corazón?- Preguntó

Ichigo volteó a ver a sus amigos, con su mirada decía: _Me las van a pagar... _

-¡Ichigo!-Grito Ukitake. Préstame atención cuando te estoy hablando. Me tienes muy decepcionado.

Al terminar de escuchar el sermón del profesor Ichigo se dirigió al salón tenía que ajustar cuentas con sus amigos.

-Bueno, partida de idiotas- Dijo Ichigo. Tsk se largaron.

Cuan fue su sorpresa al observar al tablero.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!". "Felices 18"

_-En ese momento todos los __recuerdos volvieron a mí. O mejor dicho siempre habían estado ahí..-_

"Te estamos esperando en la tienda de Zangetsu.." "¡Ven rápido!".

Entre tanto de camino a la tienda de Zangetsu.

-Ichigo es afortunado, al cumplir primero años de todos nosotros.-Dijo Ishida.

-A la gente normal no se le engaña tan fácilmente. Dijo Chad.

-Pero, mira que no darse cuenta que ya nos habíamos ido, nos hace sentirnos realizados. Dijo Inoue.

-¿No crees que es un poco lento?-Dijo Rukia. Hoy es su cumpleaños y ni siquiera se acordaba.

-Sí, eso es cierto-. Dijo Chad

En el salón Ichigo se encontraba alistando sus cosas para salir, saco su compact disc y el CD que le había dado Rukia, decidió escucharlo y así se dirigió donde lo esperaban sus amigos, caminando por los pasillos del instituto pensaba.

_-_Si mi yo de hace seis años, hubiese cuidado más a Rukia. Si simplemente hubiera sido capaz de hacer reír más Rukia más a menudo cuando estábamos juntos. Siempre estábamos peleando, no importa que estuviéramos tristes, sí simplemente toda la tristeza de su rostro pudiera cambiarla por sonrisas.

-Entonces.. Pero... ¿De verdad esto tienes que terminar así?

-Ya recuerdo el motivo del enfado de Rukia-.

_Flash Back __Ichigo._

_-Hola Zangetsu. _

_-Al fin ha llegado el protagonista. Dijo Ishida._

_-Que lento-. Dijo Inoue._

_-Ya pensaba que no verías el tablero. Dijo Chad._

_-Chicos, no tenían por qué darme esta sorpresa.-Dijo Ichigo. Sentándose en la mesa._

_-Dame mi regalo. Dijo Ichigo a Rukia._

_Rukia lo miró con bastante enojó y frustración solo se llevó sus manos a la cara._

_End Flash Back Ichigo._

Se detuvo pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana cuando Rukia le había pasado el CD. Decidió abrir sus maleta sacar el CD mirando el cancionero que se encontraba dentro de éste, cuando algo cayó.

-Esto no recuerdo haberlo visto en el pasado.- Pensó.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo mientras observaba el pequeño papel con el número 645.

Pensó un rato en lo que significaba cuando recordó que Rukia tenía los libros encima de sus escritorio mientras almorzaba, tenían ese mismo número tomográfico.

Sorprendido comenzó a correr hacia la biblioteca.

-Me he dado cuenta de que quizás no entendía nada después de todo.-Pensó.

Llegando a la biblioteca empezó a buscar el número tomográfico del papel, al encontrar el sitio sus ojos no daban crédito a los que estaba viendo.

-Allí, vi una figura de Randy Bass. La figura que no descubrí hace seis años. Parecía como si él estuviera aguardando a que lo encontrará.-

Tomo la figura en sus manos y detrás de ella tenía una nota:

Para Ichigo:

Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños

Rukia.

Ichigo sólo suspiro y se dio cuenta de otra cosa, en el lugar que encontraba la figura también había una bandita, para su herida en el codo.

De nuevo empezó su carrera.

-No puedo permitir que esté enfadada conmigo todo este tiempo- No puedo esperar a verla, Rukia, me muero por verte.

Al fin logró llegar a la tienda de Zangetsu.

-Hola Zangetsu-Dijo Ichigo agitado.

-Por fin- Respondió Zangetsu.

-Al fin llegó el protagonista. Dijo Ishida.

-Que lento-. Dijo Inoue.

-Ya pensaba que no verías el tablero. Dijo Chad.

-¿Cómo sería posible?-Dijo Ichigo.

Su mirada y la de Rukia se encontraron.

Rukia observó que Ichigo llevaba la bandita en su codo. Se sonrojó

-Entonces, voy a pedir algo de comer. Dijo Inoue.

-Tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Ishida. Te acompañó.

-Yo también voy. Dijo Chad.

Así los tres salieron de la tienda dejando a Ichigo y Rukia a solas.

Ichigo sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la mesa.

-¿Quién puede entender estas cosas?.-Preguntó. Con suerte soy el único capaz de entenderlas. Cógelo

Rukia tomo el papel y miró lo que decía por el revés.

"Café con leche"

-¿Qué es?-Dijo Rukia.

-Un vale-. Respondió Ichigo. Mañana yo podría olvidarlo. Si no lo quieres devuélvemelo.

-No, me lo quedaré. Dijo Rukia.

-Mañana, me gustaría que llegarás de primeras al salón de clases-.

-¿Por qué?-

-Escribí un secreto para ti en el tablero. Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rukia.

- Porque lancé un avión de papel, y me acusaron con el profesor, esa es mi venganza enana.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron. Entro Inoue, Chad, e Ishida con una torta de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, cumpleaños a ti, cumpleaños Ichigo, cumpleaños a ti-. Cantaron sus amigos

-Felicidades. Dijeron Todos.

En el tablero del salón estaba la frase escrita por Ichigo.

"_Una persona importante está sentada a mi lado"_

De pronto abren la puerta de aquel salón entra el profesor Ukitake con otra persona.

-Nunca pensé que querías ser docente- Dijo Ukitake- A partir de mañana y durante dos semanas serás pasante en esta clase.

-Sí- Respondió aquel hombre.

-¿Qué hay escrito aquí?- Dijo Ukitake tomando el borrador.

-Ah, déjeme hacerlo. Dijo Kaien. Quien a partir de ese momento se convertiría en el profesor pasante para el grupo de Ichigo y Rukia.

Kaien tomo el borrador y se dispuso desaparecer lo que Ichigo había escrito.

En la tienda de Zangetsu todos festejaban felices, el cumpleaños de Ichigo.

-Como hoy es el cumpleaños de Ichigo, vamos hacer una foto para el Zangetsu.

-Que buena idea. Dijo Orihime.

Todos se juntaron para la foto, Ichigo noto sostenía la figura que Randy Bass.

-Bien, aquí vamos-Dijo Zangetsu, oprimiendo el botón de la cámara.

De nuevo aparecía la luz que cubría por completo a Ichigo.

-Hey, no fue esa foto en el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Dijo Ishida.

-Sí, porque yo preparé la torta. Dijo Inoue.

-¿Y esa figura de Randy Bass?- Preguntó Chad.

-¿Quién se la regalo?-Preguntó Inoue.

-No fui yo. Dijo Ishida.

Ichigo observaba la proyección la cara sonriente de todos en esa foto sobre todo la de Rukia.

-Parecías tan contento e inocente-. Dijo Inoue

-No ha cambiado nada- Pensó Ichigo. Mientras veía a Rukia riendo con Kaien.

Detrás suyo a pareció Urahara, deteniendo el tiempo de nuevo.

-Ser capaz de casarse, no es tan fácil como piensas. Dijo Urahara.

-Eso parece.

-Por lo que encontrar a Randy no significó que ustedes dos se fueran a casar. –

-Lo sé. Pero de vedad me esforcé. Dijo Ichigo.

-Pero al menos, te permitió mejorar el pasado. Cómo el café con leche, recordaste comprárselo al siguiente día.- Dijo Urahara.

-Es verdad.-

-Pero una confesión que no puede ser vista es inútil.- Dijo Urahara.

-¿Rukia no vió el mensaje en el tablero?- Dijo Ichigo exaltado. -Esto es tan triste.- Dijo colocándose la mano en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, la proyección aún no ha terminado.- Dijo Urahara.

-Entonces…-Dijo Ichigo.

Urahara sonrió, chasqueo sus dedos y de nuevo todo volvía a la normalidad.

Inmediatamente la proyección cambiaba la foto y mostraba a todo el grupo de Ichigo y a Kaien como su docente. Todos sonreían Kaien sostenía una tarjeta firmada por todos sus estudiantes, pero Ichigo salía triste.

-Esa fue la época que Kaien-san terminó sus prácticas y dejó el instituto. Pensó. Lloré mucho porque estaba triste de que se fuera. Nunca imagine que acabaría de esta manera.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Me ha gustado mucho adaptar esta historia jejeje no me imagino si esto ocurriera en Bleach, como dijo Albert Einstein "Imagination is everything"…<p>

*Randy Bass. Importante jugador de baseball en las ligas japonesas.

Nos leemos =)

**Darkrukia4**


	4. Capítulo 4 Kaien,el profesor practicante

Primero que todo pido disculpas por el retraso la verdad el trabajo y el estudio no me dejan mucho tiempo, agradezco a todos lo que han dejado sus reviews, han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.

**Fe de erratas:** Ya corregí el nombre del dorama se llama Proposal Daisakusen gomen

No siendo más a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 Kaien, el profesor practicante<strong>

-Esa fue la época que Kaien-san terminó sus prácticas y dejó el instituto. Pensó. Lloré mucho porque estaba triste de que se fuera. Nunca imagine que acabaría de esta manera.

-Además, ¿por qué iba a llorar yo por Kaien-san? Si las cosas siguen así nada va a cambiar.

-Hey Ichigo, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-Pregunto Ishida con cierta burla.

-Qué tierno te vez. Kurosaki-kun.

Ignoró lo que sus amigos decían, siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Rukia miro a Ichigo riendo e imitando a un niño llorón.

-De verdad era un imbécil. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ichigo pensó molesto.

Su plegaria fue escuchada de nuevo, así el tiempo se detuvo.

Kisuke Urahara apareció en frente de la pareja de recién casados.

-La realidad es cruel ¿no?- Dijo. Tú viste hace tiempo el encanto del novio incluso antes que ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuántas veces has deseado volver y arreglar el pasado hoy?- Mientras lloriqueabas en el discurso. O no mejor, mientras ella se casaba con otro. Todo en esta vida tiene un sentido. Incluso mi respuesta para encontrarte y animarte tiene un motivo.

-Si no abres los ojos, no importa cuántas veces vuelvas al pasado, nada cambiará.-

-Pide y te será concedido.-Finalizó Urahara.

-Bankai Chance.- Dijo Ichigo.

Aquella luz lo cubrió de nuevo, cuando abrió sus ojos sentía algo pesado que sostenía en sus piernas.

-¿Que carajos pasa con la gravedad?- Pensó.

-¡Kaien-san! ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos?

-Ah...Me lo has preguntado hace cinco segundos ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Ah! Lo siento es muy difícil sujetarme así ¿verdad? ¿Crees que ha esto se le podría llamar cactus? Preguntó Kaien.

Ichigo observó que sus compañeros también se encontraban en la misma posición que él, la figura que les había propuesto su docente de educación física; ahora Ichigo recordaba que le pidió ayuda a Kaien.

-Estar en esta posición de trípode de 2 personas no creo que nos preocupemos demasiado en ello.-Dijo Kaien.

-¡No puedo!-Dijo Ichigo soltando a Kaien cayendo los dos.

Después de aquel incidente Ichigo se dirigió a tomar agua, mientras bebía llego Rukia a aquel lugar también a tomar el preciado líquido, Ichigo se quedó observándola unos segundos.

-¡Que linda!-Pensó.

En ese momento Rukia volteo a mirarlo e Ichigo se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-Esta es la tercera vez que vuelvo... ¡Así que tengo que decírselo! Voy a decírselo. ¡Voy a declararme!

-¿Sabes, Rukia...?-Dijo Ichigo

-mmm-Dijo Rukia mientras terminaba de beber agua.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Da igual, no te declares hoy!-Dijo Chad interrumpiendo a Ichigo, mientras se abría paso a tomar agua.

Ichigo tomo a Chad por el cuello llevándolo a donde Rukia no lo escuchara.

-Dejen de pelear-. Intervino Ishida. Ustedes saben lo de la fiesta del profesor.

-¡No es eso! ¡Incluso el claustro de profesores le hizo una!- Dijo Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo levanto su mirada se encontró con la de Rukia quien estaba sonrojada sosteniendo una toalla en sus manos.

-¡Da igual, hoy es el último día de prácticas del profesor Kaien! ¿No te lo habíamos dicho ya?- Dijo Chad.

-¿Su último día de prácticas?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Hay viene Matsumoto-Dijo Ishida con gran entusiasmo.

Con un porte de estrella caminaba otra profesora pasante Matsumoto Rangiku, que tenía a todos los estudiantes, boquiabiertos.

-¿Así que esas son del tipo que le gusta a Kurosaki-kun?- Dijo Inoue.

-¡Porque tiene estilo!-Grito Ichigo.

-¿No eres capaz de mantener las cosas como están por ti mismo?- Dijo Rukia algo molesta le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¡No era eso lo que quería decir!- Dijo Ichigo saliendo detrás de Rukia.

-¡Ella está en todos lados! ¿¡Por qué siempre estás buscándola?-Dijo Inoue.

-Es porque ella parece una estrella de cine.-Dijo Chad.

-Ah, ¿y sabes? Cuando Ichigo sueña con ella dice, "¡por favor, vete! ¡Esto es demasiado serio!"-Dijo Ishida en tono burlesco.

-¡Yo nunca he soñado con eso!- Responde Ichigo dándole un golpe a Ishida.

De nuevo se encuentra con la mirada de Rukia quien lo miraba de manera extraña, ella giró y siguió su camino .

-¡¿Se puede saber carajos me pasaba hace seis años?- Pensó Ichigo.

-Anda vámonos. Dijo Chad.

En el salón en que la mayoría del tiempo permanecía Inoue, Rukia, Chad, Ishida e Ichigo. Inoue se encontraba escribiendo en el tablero las ventajas de Kaien.

-Lo conocimos hace dos semanas ¿verdad?- Dijo Inoue.

-¿No te dije que no ibas hacer capaz de juntar toda la información?- Dijo Chad.

-De acuerdo, eso es porque no es un hombre de muchas palabras.-Respondió Inoue.

-Quizá es porque es una de esas personas que sólo se concentra en su trabajo- Dijo Rukia.

-La verdad es que, si la comparamos con Matsumoto, ese tipo es un don nadie.- Dijo Ishida.

-mmm ¿Inexpresivo?-Dijo Chad.

-¡Eso es!- Dijo Rukia.

En eso Ichigo se levanta de su silla algo molesto. ¡Eso es! Tú piensas eso también ¿no? Su vacío emocional... Nunca olvides eso, ¿ok?

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Rukia.

-Ok- Dijo Ichigo.

Inoue estaba concentrada en el tablero haciendo un juego de compatibilidad entre dos personas, consistía en tomar el nombre de ambos y contar las letras que tenían en común.

-¡Nuestra compatibilidad es del 79%!- Dijo Inoue emocionada.

-Wow esos juegos son de primaria, me pregunto si crecí demasiado rápido- Dijo Chad.

-Aunque digas esas cosas aún sigues siendo un niño- Pensó Ichigo.

-La verdad, es que estado pensando un poco en el profesor Kaien.- Dijo Inoue.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Preguntó Ishida.

-Pero con el profesor Kaien, de verdad que nunca sé qué está pensado.- Dijo Rukia.

-¡Está bien! ¿No crees que eso lo hace más inocente?-Dijo Inoue.

Ichigo molesto de nuevo se levantó de su silla.- ¡Rukia, no puede pensar eso!

-¡No te enfades! ¡Ella nunca ha dicho que lo pensase!-Dijo Inoue.

-¡Lo que diga ella no importará!-Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Acaso eres el guardián de Rukia?- Preguntó Chad.

-Oye, Ichigo ya siéntate- Dijo Ishida.

Rukia solo miraba a Ichigo con cara de sorpresa, ella nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

Yendo a su salón de clases Ishida menciona con gran entuciasmo:

-Nuestra compatibilidad es del 47% ¿verdad Inoue?-

-Es muy baja- Responde Ishida.

Inoue hace caso omiso a los comentarios de su compañero y sigue su camino al salón de clases.

-Que fueras un adolescente entonces... no es razón para que te enfades tan fácilmente...-¡Vamos hazlo ahora!-Pensó Ichigo.

-¡Rukia!-La llamo.

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno...yo... Porque... El caso es... ¡Yo!

-¡No quiero!-Dijo Rukia con cara de preocupación. Quieres que te cambie el turno del día de limpieza ¿verdad?

-¿El turno de limpieza?-

-¡Así que no sigas! ¡No quiero!

Ya en el salón de clases se encontraban todos escuchando la cátedra de matemáticas que impartía el profesor Kaien. Pero ninguno de los estudiantes prestaba atención todos andaban haciendo cosas distintas y lo menos que hacían era atender al profesor Kaien, quien hablaba y hablaba.

Ichigo quien hacia el juego de la compatibilidad entre él y Rukia estaba sorprendido del resultado.

-¡Bien! ¡94%! ¡Sabía que Rukia y yo estábamos destinado a estar juntos!- Pensó.

Para su mala suerte que Rukia estaba mirando, le hizo una seña que prestará atención a clase.

-Kaien-san que vino de prácticas a darnos clase, y su manera de actuar, hace que los estudiantes no atiendan en sus clases- Reflexionó Ichigo.

-Alguien tiene alguna pregunta- Dijo Kaien.

-¡Sí!- Dijo entusiasmada Inoue.

-Dime...

-Si nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido y nos hubiéramos enamorado, ¿cuál sería su respuesta?-

-¡Oye tú!- Repuso Ishida.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Dijo Rukia.

-Qué más da, nadie le presta atención.

-Cambiar X por Y, y asimilar que Y dentro de X es lo mismo, ¿verdad?- Dijo Kaien.

Todos colocaron una cara de no entender lo que decía.

-¡Esas dos nunca cruzarán sus caminos! ¡Son curvas asintóticas!-Intervino Ukitake.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Inoue.

-Lo siento, sé que es difícil de entender. Dijo Kaien.

-Incluso aunque ahora sea imposible, algún día cruzarán sus caminos, ¿no?- Dijo Inoue.

-No. Las curvas asintóticas nunca se cortan... Puedo explicártelo en términos más simples.-

Kaien empezó de nuevo a escribir en el tablero, de nuevo nadie le prestaba atención.

Entre tanto Ichigo realizó aquel juego pero esta vez con los nombres de Kaien y Rukia. Su compatibilidad fue del 27%

-¡Sííííííí! No soy adivino, Kaien-san, pero cueste lo que cueste...¡Esta lucha tiene que ser mía! Pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa triunfante.

De regreso a su salón de charlas. Inoue escribió en el tablero donde había analizado a Kaien. Escribiendo "Preferencia desconocida".

-¡Oye de verdad no puedo con ese tipo!-Dijo Inoue.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿No había dicho que estaba bien, incluso si no lo entendías?-Dijo Rukia.

-Bien, yo de verdad no pensaría que fuera por eso.-Dijo Ishida.

En eso Inoue se levanta toma del cuello a Ishida. ¡¿Estás diciendo que yo Miss Instituto Karakura no soy lo suficientemente linda?

-¡Tú eres preciosa!-Dijo con miedo Ishida.

-En ese caso ¡Tendré que recuperar la posición que me han robado!-Dijo Inoue saliendo del salón.

Comenzando la clase de matemáticas de Kaien. El grupo no le prestaba atención a todo lo que escribía en el tablero.

-¿Alguien puede pararle ya?-Dijo Chad.

-El tablero... te toca a ti ¿verdad?-Dijo Rukia a Ichigo.

-Sí.

Rukia aburrida de esa clase se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al tablero tomo el borrador y empezó a borrarlo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Kaien.

-Este es mi trabajo, hoy me toca limpiar.- Dijo Rukia continuando con su labor.

-Sí... Pero aún estoy explicando.

Rukia paro de borrar y le dijo a Kaien.

-A nadie le interesan estas curvas, ¿sabes? El problema es que no importa cuánto tiempo estés aquí. La distancia entre tú y tus estudiantes es demasiado grande. No puedes conocernos en sólo dos semanas, ¿no sería mejor que pensaras algo más en tus estudiantes, aunque fuera solo un poco? Si no, seremos siempre como líneas paralelas. Finalizó y nuevamente comenzó a limpiar el tablero.

Kaien estaba parado tratando de asimilar lo que una de sus estudiantes decía.

-Ichi- Lo llamo Rukia- Ven ayúdame.

-Voy.

-No quería que esto pasara así pero...Pensó Ichigo se acercaba al tablero, pero tropezó con el escritorio de Kaien, cayendo una hoja al suelo, la levanto y se dio cuenta que en ella estaban los asientos de cada uno de los estudiantes con sus nombres.

-Había olvidado esto, pero de repente vuelve a mi memoria.-

_Flash back _

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Rukia._

_-¡Espera!-Dijo Kaien._

_-¡Ah! un momento, ¡Hey chicos!- Dijo Ichigo mostrando la hoja a todos._

_Todos se acercaron a ver la hoja no podían creerlo su profesor sabía quién era cada uno._

_Fin flash Back._

-El que acercó a Kaien-san a todo el mundo...al parecer... fui yo.- Pensó Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rukia.

-Nada- Dijo Ichigo escondiendo rápidamente aquella hoja.

Kaien dándole la espalda a Ichigo y Rukia quienes borraban el tablero.

-Kaien date prisa ya va a empezar- Dijo Ukitake quien pasaba en ese momento frente al salón.

-Sí- Dijo Kaien tomando sus cosas y saliendo de aquella aula.

Ichigo se encontraba reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido se sentía mal, Rukia se acerca para saber que le ocurría.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio?-

-No estoy serio.

-¡Estas a punto de llorar!-Dijo Rukia molestándolo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito Ichigo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Ok entiendo! ¡Nunca te diré nada más! ¡No te preocupes!-Dijo Rukia molesta. Será imbécil...

En la clase de Kaien.

-La clase de hoy...como va a terminar pronto, pueden hacen lo que quieran no los molestaré-

-¡Sí profesor! Quiero cambiar mí puesto.-Dijo Ishida.

Ichigo miro a Rukia, se encontraba con una mano en su cara triste.

-¡Profesor!- Hagámoslo por votación- Propuso Chad.

-Bien, la gente que quiera cambiar de puesto levante la mano.

La mayoría de estudiantes levantaron su mano. Rukia también la levanto no muy convencía lo mismo hizo Ichigo.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban fuera del salón para saber cuál sería su nueva ubicación, en aquel momento sale el profesor Ukitake y Kaien, para decirles que ya estaba todo listo, así cada uno entro.

Ichigo entro y se detuvo en su anterior puesto que se encontraba vio las cosas de Rukia no habían cambiado. Fue entonces cuando Chad lo llamo.

-¡Ichigo! Te he reservado un sitio.

-Gracias. Dijo Ichigo resignado camino hacia su nuevo puesto se sentó.

-Rukia se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes. Por alguna razón, debería haber sabido eso, pero, ¿por qué no me senté a su lado? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo tan simple como eso? Debería haber escogido el mismo sitio, pero si no puedo ser honesto conmigo mismo, es que soy demasiado orgulloso. Pensó Ichigo.

Después de eso Ichigo era encargado de la limpieza y fue a sacar la papelera de su clase cuando se encontró con Kaien.

-Hoy es tu último día. ¿Verdad? De profesor de prácticas.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, he estado pensando, que este es mi último día junto a ustedes.

-No... De hecho, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí pero...Pensó Ichigo.

-Es bastante patético decir esto, pero...Si pudiese volver y arreglar las cosas, me gustaría hacer mis prácticas otra vez y arreglarlo.-Dijo Kaien.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Ichigo.

-Ah... bueno, realmente quisiera hacer esto otra vez. Pensar que es posible. En realidad, cuando estoy delante de una persona desafiante de repente me pongo nervioso. Pensar que he pasado dos semanas, y todavía no sé nada de ustedes...Pero, hace un momento estaba pensado en lo que me dijo Kuchiki Rukia. Esos 30 estudiantes, pensar que ellos no debían ser ni mis primeros, ni últimos estudiantes...Dijo que no supe nada de ellos. A pesar que tenía mucho que enseñar, ella dijo que, ahora mismo, no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Terminó Kaien con una mirada triste

Ichigo solo observaba y pensaba en lo que Kaien le acababa de decir.

-Kaien-san, creo que llegará a ser un gran profesor algún día. No importa lo que digan los demás, llegará hacer un gran profesor.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. Hasta que llegue el momento de tu graduación, esfuérzate en vivir esta época de instituto sin remordimientos. De verdad, sólo si actúo como quiero ser, llegaré a ser alguien que no tenga ningún remordimiento. Dijo Kaien, dejando a Ichigo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando iba a unos cuantos pasos se giró y le dijo.

-Por otro lado, ¿hay un sobrenombre asociado conmigo?-

-¿Perdón?-Dijo Ichigo.

-En los institutos, los estudiantes, dan a los profesores cercanos sobrenombres, ¿verdad? Como a Matsumoto-san.

-Con Kaien-san de alguna manera...Dijo Ichigo.

-Eso creía...Bueno, está bien... supongo...Sólo estaba un poco celoso, creo.

Por otro lado se encontraba Rukia, Inoue, Chad e Ishida jugando un poco de beisbol algo improvisado.

-¡Ese tonto!-Dijo Rukia, mientras trataba de batear.

-Estás utilizando mucha fuerza-Dijo Ishida.

-Porque alguien tiene que arreglar algunas cosas con alguien.-Dijo Inoue sarcásticamente.

-¡No tengo que solucionar nada con él!-Dijo Rukia.

-Hey, ¿desde cuándo Kurosaki-kun y Rukia están juntos?- Preguntó Inoue.

-Han estado juntos la mitad de sus vida, ¿no es cierto?-Dijo Chad.

-Bueno, eso es porque estábamos siempre en las mismas clases.

En ese momento Rukia logra batear con la escoba el papel lanzado por Ishida con gran fuerza.

Entre tanto Kaien e Ichigo caminaban conversando.

-Hasta ahora, en toda mi vida sólo he tenido un sobrenombre. Siempre me han llamado Kaien-san o Kaien-Kun.-

-Ese único sobrenombre ¿quién te lo dio?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Ah... mi amiga de la infancia. A pesar que nunca creí que nadie pudiera encontrar otro como ese, a pesar de eso, fue un recuerdo feliz. Tú también; todos te llaman Ichigo, pero he notado que a veces Rukia-san te llama Ichi, ¿no?-

-Sí. Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Hay alguna historia detrás de eso?- Preguntó Kaien.

-Desde el momento que nos conocimos ella siempre me llamó así. Realmente no pensé en ello.-

-Bueno, al principio pensé que ese era tu nombre verdadero.- Dijo Kaien.

-¿Eh?-

-No solo fue un pensamiento, bueno nos vemos después.- Dijo Kaien desliéndose.

De nuevo en clases el profesor Ukitake empezaba un nuevo tema. Ichigo recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Kaien.

"_Hasta que llegue el momento de tu graduación, __esfuérzate en vivir esta época de instituto sin remordimientos. De verdad, sólo si actúo como quiero ser, llegaré a ser alguien que no tenga ningún remordimiento"._

_-_¡Profesor!- Llamó Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-No puedo ver bien el tablero- ¿Podría cambiar de sitio con alguien?

-Sabes que acabas de cambiarte de sitio hace poco.-Dijo Ukitake.

-Pero, de verdad no puedo ver bien desde aquí-

-Entonces, ¿por qué elegiste sentarte ahí?-

-Porque pensé que mi vista era perfecta y para demostrarlo por eso me hice en este lugar- Respondió Ichigo.

-Seguro que no puedes ver bien desde allí...ok cambia-

-Entonces, le cambiaré el sitio a Keigo-

Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar esto ya que Keigo era ahora su compañero del lado.

-¿Conmigo?- Dijo Keigo.

-Por favor.-Dijo Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¡deberías haberlo dicho desde el principio!-Dijo Chad.

-Lo siento, pensaba que era capaz de ver desde aquí-

Chad se dio cuenta la razón por la cual Ichigo cambiaba de asiento, solo sonrió.

Ishida por su parte se encontraba algo dormido, de repente vio como todos los estudiantes corrían por el pasillo. Uno de los estudiantes le dijo algo, inmediatamente se despertó y dijo a todos en el salón.

-¡Hey! ¡Matsumoto está lanzando sus ropas!- Gritó.

Todos salieron del salón corriendo incluyendo al profesor Ukitake. Quedando sólo Ichigo y Rukia.

Ichigo tomó sus cosas, sentándose en el lugar junto a Rukia.

-Puedes ver perfectamente bien, ¿no? No tenía que preocuparte...De todas maneras ¿por qué viniste aquí?- Dijo Rukia.

-De verdad no puedo ver el tablero desde allí.-

-Tu vista es de 20/20. Realmente tu única diversión es presumir e irritar, ¿verdad? De verdad, eres un fastidio. Una vez más, no puedes hacer un cambio de limpieza, ¿eh? ¡Al final, sólo te devolví los papeles de limpieza del instituto! ¡Ni siquiera limpiaste el tablero!- Terminó de decir Rukia mientras buscaba algo entre sus cartuchera.

Ichigo le colocó un borrador encima de su escritorio. Rukia lo tomo y al mirarlo volteo a mirar a Ichigo. Él solo sonrió.

_Flash back_

_-Acabo de trasladarme a este colegio me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. Encantada de conocerlos.-_

_Aquella niña se sienta al lado de un niño con cabello naranja, haciendo una actividad Rukia busca algo entre su cartuchera, cuando se dio cuenta el niño con cabello naranja colocaba la mitad de su borrador en su escritorio. Rukia lo toma, sonríe y dice:_

_-Gracias Ichi-kun._

_-¿Ichi?- Pensó el niño._

_End flash back._

Rukia con el borrador en sus manos vio que estaba marcado "Ichigo Kurosaki 3º", Rukia sonríe y parte el borrador.

-¡Hey no me has preguntado!- Dijo Ichigo al ver que Rukia partía el borrador.

-Aquella felicidad, nunca la olvidaré.- Dijo Rukia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ichigo.

- "Quizá sería bonito llegar a ser una novia así", pensaba. -Dijo Rukia

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Porque acabamos de mudarnos, quería tener amigos.-

-Estabas realmente callada, pero sólo eso día.-

-¡No es cierto!

-Al día siguiente, me estuviste llamando todo el rato "¡Ichi! ¿Ichi!"-

-Ahora me avergüenzo un poco de ello...Dijo Rukia riendo.- ¡Ah! ¡Mi antigua yo me da tanta vergüenza!- Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos.

-Los papeles de la limpieza del instituto, los devolveré todos- Dijo Rukia mientras colocaba los documentos encima del escritorio de Ichigo junto con la mitad del borrador.

Ambos sonreían. Rukia se quedaba con la parte del borrador que decía "Ichi", lo miraba y no evitaba sonreír.

-Allí, ante mí estaba la sonrisa que nunca vi hace seis años. Esa sonrisa...irónicamente, es de Kaien-san-Pensó Ichigo mientras observaba la hoja que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta aquella que había escondido, donde Kaien tenía a todos sus estudiantes con sus ubicaciones y nombres.

-Por dentro, mi corazón late con tristeza.-

En el despacho del rector del instituto.

-Gracias por su buen trabajo-.

-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí.- Dijo Kaien.

Así Kaien sale del despacho del rector rumbo a la salida del instituto.

Entre tanto en el salón de clases rotaba una hoja donde los estudiantes escribían si estaban de acuerdo o no con regalarle flores al Kaien. Cuando la hoja llegó a manos de Ishida, se sorprendió al ver que era al revés de esta Kaien había dibujado a todo el grupo con nombre y su respectivos escritorios. De esta manera la hoja paso por cada uno de los estudiantes del grupo con una sonrisa daban su voto para el regalo de Kaien.

-Nunca lo había pensado- Dijo Rukia dando su voto para el regalo.

Cuando Kaien abrió la puerta para salir se encontró con todo su ex grupo.

-¡Gracias por las dos semanas con nosotros!- Dijo Ishida e Inoue entregándole una tarjeta.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Kaien sorprendido.

-Aunque ya no veremos tus enseñanzas, ¡Animo!- Dijo Inoue.

-Muchas gracias.

-Llegaron las flores- Dijo Chad.

Inoue recibió las flores y se las pasó a Rukia.

-Toma, hazlo por mí. Porque le dijiste palabras algo crueles.-

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Al profesor debieron dolerle mucho!- Dijo Ishida.

-¿Yo?- Dijo Rukia

-¡Las daré yo!- Dijo Ichigo interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Chad.

-Bueno, porque estoy encargado de la limpieza.

-Rukia, ve dáselas.

Empujando a Rukia a donde se encontraba Kaien le entrego las flores. Algo avergonzada.

-Tome esto, profesor-.

-Gracias-.

-Por lo que dije, lo siento mucho.-

-Yo también lo siento, por no explicar bien.-

Kaien y Rukia sonreían. Ichigo se lamentaba.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿Está bien si te pido algo?- Dijo Kaien.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué significa?- Dijo Kaien mostrándole la tarjeta firmada por todos los estudiantes.

"¡Nunca me abandonaré, porque nunca me permitiré perder!"

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Inoue.

-No comprendo lo que pones.- Dijo Ishida.

-Bueno...no significa nada... nada de nada.

-¿Estás compitiendo con el profesor por algo?- Dijo Rukia.

-Los hombres tienen que ganar, lo sabes-.

-Bueno porque no vamos vienes con nosotros a la tienda de Zangetsu- Dijo Ishida.

-Entonces... ¿El próximo domingo?- Dijo Kaien.

-De acuerdo.-

Ichigo se giró algo molesto.

-¿Cómo sabias esto?- Pregunto Rukia a Ichigo.

-Ese no fui yo-.

-Es inútil que mientas. Este dibujo, no importa como lo mires, se parece a ti.-

Ichigo sonrió.

-Bueno estudiantes, prepárense para la foto- Dijo Ukitake.

Todos los estudiantes se acomodaron, Rukia tomo del brazo a Kaien, cosa que molesto a Ichigo.

-Aquí vamos- Dijo Ukitake, dando presionando el botón de la cámara.

De nuevo Ichigo se encontraba en su cruel realidad.

-Es cierto, el cupido que los junto de nuevo ¡fui yo!- Pensó Ichigo en manera de reproche.

El tiempo de nuevo se detuvo apareciendo Urahara.

-¿Recuerdas mi aviso? Asegúrate que haces algo especial.

-¿Y no ha sido así?-

-Tu manera de hacer las cosas esta vez, fue extraña.-

-Pero, al final, ¡se hicieron más íntimos por mi culpa!

-Bueno, el Ichigo de ahora, se está a si mismo pena.-

-Pero, ¿ya no significa nada?-

-Las personas, dicen que, el honor está cuando proteges a alguien que quieres, incluso cuando ocurre algo inesperado. Pero no puedes hacer eso.-

-Tengo mi propio camino.-

-En fin, en este momento en su corazón, ahora mismo eres un poco más importante.- Dijo Urahara mirando a Rukia.

-¿Es cierto?- Dijo Ichigo algo emocionado.

-¿Eso? Debería valer durante un tiempo, pero no diría nada sobre esto en particular.- Finalizó Urahara volviendo todo normal.

La presentación presentó la nueva fotografía el día de la graduación del instituto.

-El botón en mi uniforme de secundaria no está. Es verdad, solo hay uno. Pero el segundo botón que cogí como Rukia, está perdido para mí supongo.- Pensó Ichigo observando a Rukia con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Bueno que tal les parecio, espero sus reviews, criticas y demás.<p>

PS: Felizzzz por fin Rukia regresó con nuevo look y cargo la historia se puso interesante, gracias Kubo ^.^

El próximo capítulo se titulará: El segundo botón.

Gracias por leer.

**Darkrukia4**


	5. Capitulo 5 El segundo botón

Al fin el cap. 5 siento la demora pero he tenido bastante trabajo tanto en la oficina como en la universidad. Agradezco al paciencia que han tenido, espero les guste el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo solo tomo prestado sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 El segundo botón.<strong>

La presentación presentó la nueva fotografía el día de la graduación del instituto.

-El botón en mi uniforme de secundaria no está. Es verdad, solo hay uno. Pero el segundo botón que cogí como Rukia, está perdido para mí supongo.- Pensó Ichigo observando a Rukia con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿a quién le diste el segundo botón ese día?- Le preguntó Inoue.

-¿A quién fue?

_Flash back Ichigo_

_-_¿De verdad quieres el mío?

-Sí.

Dicho esto Ichigo se arranca el segundo botón de su uniforme con gran entusiasmo y se lo entrega a la chica.

-Gracias

_Fin flash back Ichigo._

-¿Nadie te dio su segundo botón en el instituto? Preguntó Kaien a Rukia.

-No, nadie.

-¿Es que tú no querías ninguno?

-Quería uno, pero él ya se lo había dado a otra.

-Es una pena.

-Ahora se ha convertido en un buen recuerdo.

_Flash back Rukia_.

-Ichi, escríbeme algo en el anuario.-

-Claro

-Así que realmente has encontrado a alguien que quiera tu botón. Dijo Rukia con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "realmente"? ¡Tenía a todas las fans enloquecidas, fue realmente duro elegir a una!

-Eso está bien ¿no?

_Fin flash back Rukia_.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que, aquel día, Rukia quería el segundo botón de Kurosaki-kun. Pero como siempre, no te diste cuenta de las intenciones de Rukia. Dijo Inoue.

Rukia e Ichigo cruzan sus miradas ambas llenas de tristeza.

-Si le hubiera dado el segundo botón a ella ¿las cosas serían diferentes entre nosotros? Si le hubiera dado el segundo botón a ella ¿estaría salvado de todo este remordimiento? ¿Por qué no se lo di a Rukia? ¡Quiero volver al pasado y dárselo a ella! Pensó Ichigo mirando nostálgicamente la foto.

Su benefactor Urahara Kisuke detenía el tiempo de nuevo para ayudarlo a remediar su pasado.

-Estoy preocupado por una cosa. ¿No se está volviendo tu reacción un poco pobre al verme aparecer?

-¡No sé cómo dices algo así!

-Por tu cara, creo que me estás viendo como tu salvador, para garantizar que volveré a aparecer.-

-¡Deja de montarte películas! Esta vez te estoy agradeciendo de que aparezcas, que no lo puedo expresar con palabras.

-Estar tan agradecido que no lo puedes expresar palabras, es tan bueno como no estar agradecido.

-No, de verdad que me has dado una oportunidad increíble…

-La graduación ¿eh? Hay quienes ven la graduación como el punto de partida de caminos, y también quienes lo ven como un nuevo comienzo. Hay estudiantes que se sienten tristes pensando que no se van a volver a ver, hay estudiantes que se sienten aliviados porque no se van a volver a ver más. Los recuerdos del día de la graduación…Son solo del número de diplomas que uno recibe. ¡¿Realmente estas preparado para perder tu segundo botón?

-Lo estoy

-¡¿No importa lo difícil que sea?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pide y te será concedido

-Bankai Chance

La luz envuelve el cuerpo de Ichigo despertando a la mitad del patio escolar con la multitud gritando su nombre. Volviendo en sí se encontraba en el momento que iba hacer entregar el su segundo botón a la misma chica.

-¡Oh no!, Pensó Ichigo con la mano estirada a punto de soltar botón en la mano de la chica.

-¡Sorpresa!- Dijo Ichigo retirando su mano.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te vuelves tan tímido ahora? Dijo Ishida.

-Lo siento, su personalidad es un poco bipolar. Dijo Chad.

En un momento de forcejeo Ichigo suelta el botón en la mano de la chica.

-Muchas gracias- Dice ella, al salir corriendo del lugar.

Ichigo pasmado al ver la situación grita.

-Nooooooooooo.

En el salón de clases de encontraban Inoue y Rukia conversando sobre la ceremonia de graduación.

-La ceremonia de graduación no ha sido tan emocionante después de todo. Dijo Rukia.

-Bueno, el discurso del director me ha parecido el mismo desde hace tres años. Dijo Inoue.

-¿Igual esperaba demasiado?

-¿Y por qué parecías que estuvieras a punto de llorar?

-Estaba esperando que podía ser algo más emotivo que eso.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer ya. Es el destino de un estudiante de instituto.- Dijo Inoue mientras firmaba los anuarios de los estudiantes fans de miss instituto Karakura.

En aquel momento pasa Ishida ofreciéndole su segundo botón a Inoue.

-Bueno, como no te atrevías a pedírmelo, he venido a dártelo y ya. Dijo Ishida.

-Yo, nunca he dicho que lo quisiera.

-Bueno, aunque no lo hayas dicho, sólo cógelo. Dijo Ishida.

-Por mucho que me des botones va ser inútil.

En la azotea del instituto estaba Ichigo mirando su uniforme, lamentándose de la pérdida de su segundo botón.

-En el momento en que regrese al pasado, mi sueño se vino abajo… ¿Qué hago ahora?- Pensó Ichigo.

Aquel instante en que maldecía su existencia una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Ichi, escríbeme algo en el anuario. Dijo Rukia

Ichigo se disponía a tomar el anuario pero recordó que ya no tenía el botón se trató de disimular tratando de inventar una excusa.

-Déjamelo en el escritorio, más tarde te escribo.

-¿Se puedes saber que estás haciendo? Pregunto Rukia.

-Estaba recordando que tenía que hacer unas cosas, más rato. Respondió tratando de cubrirse el pecho con sus manos.

-Veo, nadie te ha pedido el botón todavía ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Paso lo mismo en la graduación de la secundaria, ¿verdad? Nadie te lo pidió, y me diste pena por eso te lo pedí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pero si vas a estar muy triste, ¡Te dejaré que me lo des hoy también! Dijo Rukia mostrando entusiasmo y dejando a Ichigo sólo en la azotea.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! Dijo Ichigo.

-Es absurdo intentar que te devuelva el botón ¿no? Dijo Chad.

-Es culpa de ustedes.

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Dijo Chad.

-No lo estoy. Será una tragedia si no consigo ese botón.

-Ichigo, de verdad de cansas de las cosas demasiado pronto. En primer lugar ¿Es tan importante que de devuelva el botón? Dijo Chad.

-Te estoy diciendo que ese botón es muy especial.

Fue entonces que los dos chicos decidieron ayudar a Ichigo a recuperar el tan anhelado botón. Ishida le sugirió a Ichigo que la mejor forma era suplicarle a la chica para que se lo regresara.

En el salón de arte se encontraban Rukia e Inoue hablando de porque el segundo botón era tan importante para las chicas.

-¿Por qué esas chicas quieren el segundo botón de cualquiera? Pregunto Inoue.

- Quizás no lo puedas entender. Dijo Rukia

-¿Y por qué es el segundo botón? ¿No sería mejor el primero?

- Es el segundo botón, porque es el más cercano al corazón. Respondió Rukia.

-¿Al corazón?

-El uniforme es algo que llevas todo el tiempo en el instituto, ¿verdad? Es el segundo botón el que cierra y guarda todos los sentimientos de la persona. Por eso es importante.

-Así que, ¿a quién le vas a pedir el botón? Ya se lo has pedido, ¿verdad? Dijo Inoue emocionada.

-He pedido uno

-¿A quién?

-Igual no lo consigo, así que no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

-Pienso que cuanto más cercana eres a esa persona, más lejos está el segundo botón de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Aunque a veces parece estar cerca…lo siento tan lejos.

Entre tanto Ichigo, Ishida y Chad se encontraban en el salón de la chica a quien había dado su segundo botón.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Dijo Ichigo inclinándose pidiendo perdón.

-¿Por qué nosotros también tenemos que hacer esto? Dijo Chad que se encontraba inclinado al igual que Ishida.

-Bueno, es más efectivo si hay más gente.

Ichigo se puso de pie frente a la chica.

-Esto… de verdad lo siento, pero.

-¡La que debería decir lo siento soy yo! Dijo la chica.

-¿Eh? Dijo Ichigo ante la repentina actitud de la chica.

Ella saco una bolsa donde contenía muchos botones.

-Hice una apuesta con mis amigas…a ver cuántos botones lograba conseguir en una hora. Este es el que tiene un rayado a la mitad es el tuyo creo.

En ese momento la chica se disponía a entregarle el botón cuando Ishida se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Esto… Tú ni sabes de quien es. Dijo Ishida lanzando el botón lejos.

Ichigo solo quedo paralizado ante la acción de su amigo después de todo lo que había hecho al final no pudo obtener el botón.

El grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido en el salón arreglando varias cosas pendientes.

-Hay tradiciones realmente tontas. Dijo Chad.

-Si hasta tú te lo has pasado bien. Dijo Inoue.

Ishida había hecho un collar lleno de botones y se lo colgó a Inoue, saliendo corriendo del salón.

-Yo no quiero eso. Dijo Inoue saliendo detrás de Ishida.

-Bueno, pues yo también me voy. Dijo Chad.

-Espérame yo también salgo. Dijo Rukia.

-¡Espera! Dijo Ichigo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

Cuando Rukia giro a esperar a Ichigo noto que el ya no tenía el segundo botón.

-Así que al final había alguien que quería tu botón. Dijo triste.

Ichigo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su expresión cogió su mano llevándola a donde se encontraba el espacio vacío que dejo su botón.

-Eso está muy bien ¿no? Tienes que darle las gracias a la persona que te pidió el botón. ¿Quieres que vayamos a darles las gracias juntos? Le diría, "como es un chico que nunca crecerá, por favor, cuida de él". Dijo Rukia tratando de sonar animada.

-Ok. Dijo Ichigo en tono serio.

-El último día que llevas tu uniforme es bueno que ese tipo de persona aparezca. Como manager del equipo de beisbol es como si me quitaran una gran carga de encima.

Al decir esto Rukia salió del salón dejando a Ichigo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

En la tarde cuando finalizaban su último día de clases el grupo de Ichigo se disponía a salir cuando en las afueras del instituto se encontraba una bella mujer esperando a alguien.

-¿Quién es ella? Dijo Ishida.

-Te dije que no vinieras. Dijo Chad.

Sus amigos quedaron bastante sorprendidos que Chad conociera a aquella mujer.

-Pensé que debía venir a recogerte el día de tu graduación.

-Hoy me quedo con mis amigos.

La mujer le lanza una llave a Chad.

-Ven, aunque termines tarde. Te estaré esperando.

Dicho esto la mujer subió al automóvil y se fue.

En la tienda de Zangetsu.

-¿Dónde la conociste? Preguntó Ishida.

-No lo voy a decir.

Mientras debatían por enterarse de como Chad consiguió novia, Ichigo se encontraba decepcionado pensado el que haría si al final no pudo recuperar el botón y el que Rukia pensaba que él lo había regalado a otra chica.

-Todo ha terminado. Dijo Inoue.

-Nosotras solo fuimos por nuestros certificados. Dijo Rukia.

-Fue una buena ceremonia de graduación, así ¿por qué están tristes? Dijo Zangetsu

-Volvamos a la escuela. Propuso Rukia.

-Sí hagamos todo lo que no lo que no hicimos. Dijo Inoue.

Dicho esto volvieron hacer las locuras que no pudieron hacer, correr por los pasillos con sillas de roda chines, ir al laboratorio de química y mezclar cuanta cosas se les atravesará subir a lo más alto del instituto.

Al anochecer terminando todas sus locuras, riendo como niños creyendo que ese era su último día como estudiantes de instituto ahora debían tomar rumbos distintos. Durante todo el día Ichigo aunque disfruto su tristeza era evidente, dirigiéndose el grupo a la salida del instituto, Ichigo se detuvo pensando que no podía irse sin dejar las cosas así con Rukia.

-Lo siento. Todavía hay una cosa más…que no he hecho. Todavía hay algo más. Dijo Ichigo en tono serio.

Inoue y Rukia se encontraban en el patio donde los chicos practicaban beisbol.

-¿Por qué dijeron que sólo los chicos podían hacerlo? Dijo Inoue

-Probablemente es que quieren entrar al vestuario de las chicas. Dijo Rukia.

-Si es por eso, ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí?

-Porque ellos no serán capaces de concentrarse si estamos a su lado.

En ese instante las luces del patio de baseball se encendieron, entrando Ichigo, Ishida y Chad con su uniforme de baseball.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Dijo Inoue.

-Ichigo dijo que tenía que hacer su último homerun antes de dejar el instituto. Dijo Chad.

-No creo que Ichigo sea capaz de golpear la pelota que yo lance. Dijo Ishida.

-Bien. Dijo Ichigo.

Inoue y Rukia rieron, así los chicos se dispusieron a empezar el último juego de baseball del instituto.

-¿Está bien que no lo animes? Dijo Inoue

-Es demasiado tarde para que haga un homerun. Respondió Rukia.

-No digas eso.

Inoue se levantó animando a Ichigo.

-Ichi ¡debe conseguir un homerun!

-No me imites. Dijo Rukia

-Puedo decir que estoy copiándote. Dijo Inoue

Rukia se quedó observando a Ichigo al momento que iba a batear.

-Bien allá voy. Dijo Ishida disponiéndose a lanzar.

Ishida hizo su lanzamiento, Ichigo concentrado logro batear, consiguiendo el homerun.

-Lo hice. Dijo Ichigo.

Rukia sonreía al ver como Ichigo corría por todas las bases conquistando así la carrera. Recordó cuando Ichigo estaba en el juego del instituto corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la última base.

De esta manera terminó el improvisado juego, Ichigo se abrazaba con sus amigos festejando su homerun.

-Estos chicos nunca cambiarán. Dijo Inoue.

-No podemos hacer nada. Dijo Rukia riendo al ver la escena de sus amigos.

Cuando terminaron de celebrar se dirigieron al centro del patio de baseball.

-Todos, ¡reunión! Dijo Ichigo.

Al decir esto todo el equipo de baseball del instituto de Karakura se hacía presente.

-¿Qué es esto? Dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-No sé… que están haciendo.

-Ahora mismo, empezamos la Ceremonia de Graduación de las Managers del Club de Baseball del Instituto de Karakura. Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Ceremonia de graduación? Pregunto Inoue.

-Esperen, ¿qué están haciendo? Dijo Rukia.

-Primero, entrega de flores por Chad Yasutora. Dijo Ishida.

Rukia e Inoue se acercaron al centro para recibir las flores elaboradas en papel por sus compañeros.

-Felicidades. Dijo Chad entregando las flores a Inoue y Rukia.

-Gracias. Dijeron ambas chicas.

-Siguiente punto: Entrega de certificados. Dijo Ishida.

-Manager de tercer año, Inoue Orihime. Dijo Ichigo.

-Presente.

-Incluso, de no estar interesado en el baseball, todos pensamos que eres una gran manager, haciendo que tu optimismo y tus sonrisas nos levantaran una vez tras otra, durante estos tres años que permaneciste con nosotros. Jugador representante Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dicho esto Ichigo le entrego un papel en blanco y un objeto en forma de tubo ancho amarrado con un listón.

-Gracias. Dijo Inoue conmovida por las palabras de su amigo.

Todo el equipo aplaudía.

-Eso fue bonito. Dijo Rukia.

-Manager de tercer año, Kuchiki Rukia.

-Presente.

-Cuando entraste al instituto, querías entrar al equipo de volleyball. Pero bajo nuestra presión, involuntariamente llegaste a ser la manager del equipo. A veces utilizabas palabras muy estrictas para darnos ánimos, eres incluso más fiable que el mismo entrenador.

-No digas eso.

-Por otro lado…nunca recibiste cumplidos por tu trabajo. Sin olvidar que durante el verano e invierno siempre permanecías a nuestro lado. Desde preparar nuestras bebidas hasta ayudar a lavar nuestro uniformes. Comparado con el uniforme de la escuela este uniforme del equipo que tú cuidaste tanto…Es una prueba de mis años en el instituto. Nosotros siempre perdíamos partidos, pero durante este tiempo luchaste al lado del equipo hasta el último segundo. Muchas gracias, felicidades por tu graduación. Jugador representante Kurosaki Ichigo. Concluyo entregándole el certificado y tubo en madera a Rukia.

Rukia por su parte, no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que había dicho su amigo, a pesar de esto recibió el certificado y el tubo de madera con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al tomar el certificado lo giró y se dio cuenta que no estaba en blanco.

"Rukia gracias por estar estos tres años con el equipo de baseball"

Aquel papel en blanco estaba firmado por todos los integrantes del equipo.

"Gracias por el trabajo duro durante estos tres años. Eres una manager genial". Chad Yasutora

"Trabajaste muy duro estos tres años. Gracias". Ishida Uryuu.

"Perdóname, no fui capaz de llevarte a la liga. Muchas gracias por estos años al lado del equipo". Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al terminar de leer Rukia volteo a mirar a Ichigo. Sus miradas se encontraron ambos sonrieron, mientras el resto del equipo ovacionaba a las manager.

-Así que ambas lloraron ¿eh? Dijo Ishida.

-Que estás diciendo. Dijo Inoue.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Ichigo quería hacer.

-Estaba diciendo algo raro como que no podía graduarse sin hacer algo para que se emocionaran. Dijo Chad.

-Claro que me emocioné mucho. Dijo Rukia.

El equipo se retiró al ver que el profesor los sacó corriendo solo quedando los cinco chicos.

-Profesor, llega en el momento justo. Puede tomarnos una foto. Dijo Inoue.

-Vamos hacerla a la entrada del instituto. Dijo Ishida.

Ishida, Chad, Inoue y el profesor se adelantaron. Cuando Rukia comenzó a alcanzarlos se dio cuenta que algo sonaba dentro del tubo de madera. Se detuvo lo abrió, en su mano cayo un botón de color blanco. Ichigo se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas mirándola de frente y sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose sin decir nada en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

-Hey, Ichigo vamos. Lo llamo Ishida.

Ichigo se giró y comenzó a correr al igual que Rukia.

En la entrada se encontraban los cinco acomodándose para la foto, Ichigo se encontraba muy nervioso ya que tenía a Rukia a su lado, dio media vuelta para mirarla iniciando lo que parecía un balbuceo.

-Yo…Rukia…me gu..

-Rukia. La llamo Inoue.

En ese instante se dispara el flash de la cámara tomando la foto, regresando a Ichigo al tiempo presente.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, mirando de nuevo al proyector la foto había cambiado ahora Rukia sonreía de nuevo,

-Aún no ha cambiado nada. Pensó.

-¿Recibiste el segundo botón de alguien en el instituto? Pregunto Kaien a Rukia.

-mmm podría decirse que recibí uno.

-¿En serio?

-Pero fue un segundo botón extraño. Dijo Rukia.

-¡Sí sólo le hubiera dicho que me gusta sin tanto rodeo! Pensó Ichigo.

El tiempo se suspende de nuevo haciendo su entrada Urahara Kisuke.

-Fue como una escena de comedia, donde vas a alcanzar el climax y termina antes de que puedas decir la frase clave.

-Esto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Dijo Ichigo.

-Sí.

-¿Es realmente así de difícil cambiarlo?

-¿Cambiar qué?

-Le di y le dije cosas lo que nunca hice antes. Y aun así parece que nada ha cambiado.

-Si volvieras y destruyeras algo, entonces el hecho sería que rompiste algo. Pero un corazón humano no es tan simple. Si el pequeño cambio no alcanza cierto punto, no habría ningún cambio real. Dijo Urahara mirando el sonriente rostro de Rukia.

-Así que esa es la razón.

-Has conseguido cambiar la graduación del instituto. Quizás deberías graduarte de todas esas equivocaciones del tiempo.

-No, todavía hay algo que no he hecho.

Urahara solo sonrió retornando el tiempo.

De nuevo el cambio de foto, ahora no solo estaba el grupo si no también los acompañaba Kaien. Ichigo tenía una mano marcada en su cachete, Rukia lucia decepcionada.

-La primavera del primer año de universidad. Intente besar a Rukia como una broma, y recibí una cachetada. Me comporte como un idiota. Pensó Ichigo mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba y ahora era de otro hombre.

* * *

><p>A todos los que han dejado sus reviews y han agregado el fic a favoritos muchas gracias, es muy motivante =).<p>

Resolviendo algunos interrogantes hay algo de Ishihime, se que la actitud de Ishida y Chad parecen más de Keigo y Mizuiro pero pues pienso que la amistad es más semejante a la serie XD. Y por último ha Ichigo le falta por sufrir otro poco, lo siento. En la mayoria de los fics que he leído la mayoria de la veces la que sufre es Rukia, por eso decidi hacer esta adaptación. Espero que el transcurrir de la historia llene las espectativas de quien siguen el fic :).

Ps: El manga esta genial por Dios al finnnn batallas.

El próximo capítulo se titulará: Primer beso.

Saluditos

**Darkrukia4**


	6. Capítulo 6 Primer beso

Muchas gracias por la paciencia espero les guste el capítulo, a todos lo que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a las alertas me hacen muy felizzzz.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo solo tomo prestado sus personajes.

No siendo más a leer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 Primer beso.<strong>

De nuevo el cambio de foto, ahora no solo estaba el grupo si no también los acompañaba Kaien. Ichigo tenía una mano marcada en su cachete, Rukia lucia decepcionada.

-La primavera del primer año de universidad. Intente besar a Rukia como una broma, y recibí una cachetada. Me comporte como un idiota. Pensó Ichigo mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba y ahora era de otro hombre.

_Ichigo flash back_

El grupo de Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia y Kaien se encontraban en el departamento donde ahora Ichigo residía. Kaien les preparaba okonomiyaki. Ishida curioso decidió preguntarle a Rukia.

-¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?

-¿Eh? Respondió bastante sorprendida.

-¡Oh! Si aún no ten dado, entonces, ¿debería hacerte el favor? Dijo Ichigo acercándose a Rukia

-¡Quieto para! Dijo Rukia al ver que su distancia se acortaba Rukia le sentó una bofetada que le dejo marcada su mano en su cachete.

_End flash back Ichigo._

_- _Aquella vez, sólo veía a Rukia como mi amiga de toda la vida. O mejor dicho estaba demasiado asustado para verla como mujer. Pensó Ichigo.

-Ese bofetón tuvo que doler. Pensé "El que salga con ella lo va a tener difícil". Dijo Kaien a Rukia.

-¿De verdad pensaste eso?

-Sí. Entonces ni se me ocurrió pensar que terminaría aquí sentado.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Sólo pensé en disolver la atmosfera de tensión que se había formado entre nosotros, con una broma. Y sólo conseguí que Rukia se enfadara demasiado. Yo… realmente era de lo peor. Después de hacer algo así era de esperar que las cosas acabaran como lo han hecho. Pensaba Ichigo mientras observaba como Rukia reía con Kaien.

-Quiero volver y empezar de nuevo. ¡Esta vez lo haré bien! Esta vez le diré como me siento.

Su plegaria escuchada de nuevo, apareció su ángel de la guarda.

Ichigo buscando por todos lado a Urahara cuando éste tocio.

-Cof cof.

Ichigo giro estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala de la recepción, lo saludo con alegría. Corrió hacia el sofá sentándose al lado de él.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a aparecer?

-Bueno, como dijiste, "tal vez deberías graduarte de todas estas idas y venidas", pensaba que no ibas a aparecer más.

-Bueno, dejémonos de apariciones y disfrutemos el resto de la fiesta.

-¡Por favor no digas eso!

-El primer beso ¿eh? Dijo Urahara mirando la fotografía. ¿Recuerdas el sabor del primer beso?

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

-¿Creo que sabía a hamburguesa?

-Fuimos a comer al restaurante, y después paso eso,

-Tu primer beso no fue con ella, ¿eh? Dijo Urahara girando hacia donde se encontraba Rukia

-Fue con una compañera durante el segundo año de universidad.

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué pensaste en darle tu primer beso a una compañera de universidad?

-Estaba bastante desesperado.

-¡¿Por qué no dirigiste tu desesperación hacia ella? Dijo Urahara exaltado.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo esta vez?

-Quiero decirle lo que realmente siento por ella.

-¿Crees que lo tomará enserio?

-¿Eh?

-Destruyendo la relación que tienen hasta ahora, como amigos desde primaria…¡no será nada fácil!

-Pero creo que no me lo perdonare nunca si no lo hago.

-Pide y te será concedido

-Bankai Chance.

Ichigo esperando de nuevo regresa al pasado.

Al despertar Ichigo se dio cuenta que tenía al lado a Ishida muy juntos como si se estuvieran besando.

-¡Noooooooooo! Grita Ichigo

-¡Goollllllllllllllllllll! Grita Ishida.

Al reaccionar Ichigo se da cuenta que regresó al a época en que Japón era sede del mundial. Ishida ebrio aún se levanta tratando de ubicarse

-¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Ishida. Dirigiéndose al baño

En ese momento Ichigo siente que es sujetado por la pierna

-¡Oye Ichigo! Pásame una cerveza.

-¡¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Eh? Se supone que lo deberías saber soy Beckham. Dijo el anciano

-¡¿Beckham? Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

Entre tanto Rukia e Inoue se encontraban en el campus de la universidad discutiendo sobre los partidos de futbol.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué paso con tu abuelo? Vino a verte ¿no? Dijo Inoue.

-Ah, sí.

Ichigo en su departamento leía que le dejo Rukia.

_Para Ichi:_

_Por favor, haz algo para que mi abuelo vuelva a su casa._

_Rukia._

-¿El abuelo de Rukia?

-De verdad tienes mala memoria. Porque el abuelo de Rukia se enojó cuando ella le dijo que volviera a casa. No hizo caso y se quedó. Dijo Ishida.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vámonos a la universidad! Dijo Ginrei Kuchiki

-Creo que sería mejor si se fuera a casa. Dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, haremos eso la próxima vez. Dijo Ishida

-¡Los que dice "lo haremos la próxima vez" son idiotas! ¡Y los que dicen "lo haré mañana" también son idiotas! ¡Si no lo haces en el momento en que lo piensas, no conseguirás nada! Dijo el anciano.

En clase Rukia e Inoue hablaban de lo problemático que el abuelo de Rukia.

-Mi abuelo es alguien que no se preocupa por si los demás tienen planes o no. Simplemente tomo el tren y se vino. ¡Sin maleta con las manos vacías!

-Quizá, ¿sería bueno para ti compartir un poco de su impulsividad? En lo que se refiere al amor, siempre te quedas mirando y nunca haces nada. Dijo Inoue.

-Creo que soy mejor que "alguien" que coge un tren de repente, y entonces fuerza a los demás porque está a mitad de camino…

En la entrada de la universidad se encontraban Ichigo e Ishida Observando a Chad con la chica que lo había ido a recoger al instituto el día de su graduación.

-¿Qué es eso? Dijo Ishida.

-La cena de esta noche… ¿Qué te gustaría? Pregunta la mujer

-Peroni. Le contesta Chad

Ishida e Ichigo se quedan sorprendidos al ver que su amigo se baja del carro y besa a su novia.

-Oh, ¿se pueden saber que hacen? Pregunto Chad, saludando a sus amigos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la universidad cuando Ichigo se percató que el abueno de Rukia no estaba.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido el abuelo?

Rukia e Inoue se encontraban en la cafetería cuando Rukia vio a alguien conocido.

-¡Abuelo!

El anciano trato de ocultarse pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿No ibas a regresar a casa hoy? Preguntó Rukia.

-Esto…estaba un poco preocupado por cómo era tu universidad.

-Así que estabas aquí. Dijo Ichigo llegando con Ishida y Chad.

-¡Ichi! ¿Por qué lo has traido aquí? Dijo Rukia regañando a Ichigo.

-Intente detenerlo. Se defendió Ichigo.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Ichigo, insistió en que viniera. Dijo el abuelo.

-No, importa mejor regresa a casa. La abuela se preocupará. Dijo Rukia.

-¡Te pareces mucho a tu abuela cuando te pones así! Si sigues de esa manera no conseguirás un hombre decente para casarte.

-No me preocupo por eso ahora, vuelve a casa.

-¡Rukia! ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto juntos! Dijo el abuelo tomando a Rukia del brazo llevándola al sitio de fotos instantáneas.

Más rato todos se encontraban en la oficina de Kaien quien era docente de la universidad y profesor de una de las materias de Rukia quien estudiaba arquitectura.

-¿Aún estas aquí? Preguntó Rukia a su abuelo.

-¡Sí aún estoy aquí!

-¿Qué es eso, es increíble? Dijo Inoue mirando una de las maquetas que estaba haciendo Kaien.

-Qué joven es tu abuelo. Dijo Kaien a Rukia.

-No me hace caso, es un dolor de cabeza. Dijo Rukia algo molesta

-Esta vez no pienso mover un dedo por ti. Pensó Ichigo.

-¡Ah! Kaien-san, ¿se puedo quedar el abuelo un rato aquí? Dijo Rukia.

-¿Quedarse aquí?

-Sí, es que tenemos clase.

-No, pienso quedarme aquí. Dijo el abuelo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la salida de la oficina de Kaien.

-¡Espera abuelo….espera! Rukia lo tomo del brazo. ¡Siéntate!

-No me gusta la gente que hace maquetas, es un insulto a la arquitectura. Dijo el abuelo en forma seria.

Kaien se quedó sorprendido y algo molesto por las palabras del abuelo de Rukia entre tanto Ichigo tenía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡Bien dicho abuelo! ¡Eres el mejor!. Pensó.

-Ese tipo de personas nunca han pisado una obra, y sólo hablan de tendencias y corrientes, no se puede esperar nada bueno de ellos. Finalizó el abuelo.

-¿Por qué se enfadó tanto el abuelo? Dijo Inoue.

-Porque el abuelo es carpintero. Dijo Rukia.

-¡Oh Kuchiki-san, por eso estas tan interesada en la arquitectura. Dijo Kaien.

-¿Has dibujado esto? Pregunto el abuelo a Kaien.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no hay una escalera normal aquí? Dijo el abuelo observando el dibujo de Kaien.

-La escalera grande le da un mejor aspecto a la sala. Dijo Kaien.

-Nunca construiría una cosa como esta. Dijo el abuelo.

Ichigo se deleitaba con aquella conversación.

-¡Así se hace abuelo! Pensó.

-No debería haber ningún problema si haces cálculos aproximados y refuerzas estás áreas. ¿Puede echarle un vistazo a esto? Si construimos una viga base aquí.. Dijo Kaien mientras le mostraba unos planos al abuelo de Rukia.

Rukia al ver que su abuelo estaba tan entretenido con Kaien les hizo señas a sus amigos para que salieran de la oficina y así ir a clase tranquilos.

-Bueno nos vemos en la oficina de Kaien después de clase. Dijo Rukia.

Así cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

Al terminar las clases como habían quedado Ichigo se fue directo a la oficina de Kaien cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de lo bien que se estaban llevando Kaien y el abuelo.

-Esa chica y yo somos muy parecidos, pase lo que pase ella no se rinde. Decía el abuelo.

-¿En serio? ¡Ah! Kurosaki-san pasa por favor. Dijo Kaien.

Ichigo entro y se sentó tomando entre sus manos un dibujo que se encontraba en el escritorio

de Kaien.

-Es de cuando Kuchiki-san era pequeña, es el primer dibujo que le hizo a su abuelo. El abuelo

y Kuchiki-san se parecen mucho, ¿eh?. Dijo Kaien.

-¿Eh?

-Ambos son muy tercos. Creo que se parecen.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Discúlpeme

-Ese dibujo representa que nunca mostrará sus preocupaciones a otros. Siempre se guarda las

las cosas para ella y piensa en sus propias soluciones. Y yo nunca paro de hablar, no nos

parecemos en nada. Dijo el abuelo.

Kaien reía de lo que acababa de decir el abuelo.

-Oye Ichigo, acabo de tomar una decisión. ¡Él será el novio de Rukia! Dijo el abuelo señalando

a Kaien.

Ichigo sintió que se caía de la silla.

-¡No puede ser! Pensó.

-Si fueran marido y mujer, no importa lo fuerte que sea Rukia, él lo aguantará.

Ichigo se puso su mano en su cara.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

En aquel momento entraron todos.

-Abuelo. Has estado diciendo tonterías, ¿verdad?

-No he dicho nada.

-¿Kaien-san eso es verdad?

-Oh, me ha estado contando algo del primer beso de Kuchiki-san, y cosas así.

-¡Queeeeeeeee! Dijeron todos.

Después de aquel incidente se dirigieron a la tiendo de Zangetsu donde el abuelo les dijo que

si le compraban una hamburguesa diría quien fue el primer beso de Rukia. Todos reían al

enterarse que el primer beso de Rukia fue con el abuelo cuando era una bebé.

-¡Eso no cuenta como primer beso! Dijo Rukia.

En ese momento el celular de Rukia sonó se levantó a responder la llamada.

-Hey, ¿a quién crees que le haya dado Rukia su primer beso? Dijo Inoue.

-Nunca ha dicho nada. Dijo Ishida.

En ese momento se quedaron en silencio Rukia le paso su celular al abuelo puesto que era su abuela.

De nuevo en la universidad. Rukia le pidió el favor a Ichigo que cuidará de él en su casa mientras ella finalizaba clases.

Ichigo se llevó a casa al abuelo.

-Bueno, vuelvo a casa. Dijo el abuelo.

-¿Eh? Pero Rukia ha dicho que vendría a recogerte.

-La abuela de Rukia me está esperando, se preocupa tanto si no vuelvo rápido. Dijo mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.-Te lo advierto, no tengo intenciones de dejarte a Rukia antes de que muera.

-¿Eh?

-Eres demasiado transparente. ¿Por qué no haces algunas acciones positivas? ¿Es por qué estas preocupado de lo que pueda pensar?

-No, no es eso…

-No permitas que te surjan remordimientos. Si continuas pensando que siempre podrás hacerlo mañana, sufrirás. ¡Los que dejan las cosas para mañana son idiotas! Adiós. Dijo el abuelo saliendo del departamento de Ichigo

Ichigo se quedó parada reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de decir el abuelo, palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Había pasado tiempo desde que se fue el abuelo cuando escucho el timbre.

-Hola. ¿Estás sólo? Dijo Rukia.

-Emm El abuelo ha dicho que se iba antes.

-Ya veo.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Ah, han ido por algo de comer. Me han pedido que compremos esto nosotros.

-Bien, vamos.

Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron al supermercado a comprar lo que les faltaba para la cena que iban a tener con sus amigos en el departamento de Ichigo. Al terminar las compras Ichigo compro un bocadillo.

-Eres un egoísta, te lo comes tu solo.

-Toma

-Delicioso

De nuevo en el apartamento de Ichigo descargaron las bolsas Rukia se fue a la sala ayudando a recoger algo de desorden.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho estos días. Dijo Rukia.

-¿Eh?

-Por ayudar a cuidar al abuelo. El abuelo te elogio. Él dijo, "es un buen chico"

-Ya veo. Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Rukia se quedó observando algo en la sala, Ichigo todavía conservaba la figura que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños, Rukia sonrió. Ichigo la observaba cuando Rukia se dio cuenta ella giro hacia otro lado.

-¿Esta es la oportunidad que he estado buscando? Pensó Ichigo.

-El abuelo se le quedo la foto. Se la daré la próxima vez que vaya a visitarlo.

Rukia fue a la cocina a ayudarle a Ichigo a sacar las cosas para la cena cuando abrió la nevera vio un plato con Tamagoyaki que el abuelo le había preparado y dejándolo en la nevera de Ichigo.

-El tamagoyaki del abuelo es tan delicioso. Dijo Rukia mientras lo abría para probarlo.

-¿Bueno?

-Siii Dijo Rukia mientras le ofrecía a Ichigo.

-Gracias

-Sabes, cuando era pequeña le dije que el tamagoyaki estaba muy rico y desde entonces, cada vez que voy a visitarlo tengo un montón de tamagoyaki esperándome. Dijo Rukia. -Ichigo, vamos a prepararnos para ayudar a la cena.

-Ok. Dijo Ichigo observando el recipiente que Rukia le dio con el tamagoyaki.

Ichigo fue a la mesa tomo la foto del abuelo y Rukia.

-Me olvide que el abuelo nunca volverá a Tokio, además Rukia pierde la oportunidad para darle la foto, el abuelo de Rukia morirá a final de este año. Pensó Ichigo.

De nuevo las palabras dichas por el abuelo de Rukia retumbaban en la cabeza de Ichigo.

-Rukia, dale la foto al abuelo.

-Está bien, se las daré la próxima vez.

-No esperes a la próxima vez. Dáselas hoy.

Rukia miraba con algo de confusión a Ichigo.

-Pero ya ha vuelto.

-Todavía puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué de repente dices eso?

-Vamos, ve por el abuelo.

-Está bien. Ya le veré para Año nuevo cuando vuelva.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo mientras puedas! ¡No puedes pensar que siempre estará contigo y evadirte! Ve a visitarle más seguido. Si piensas que su tamagoyaki está bueno, díselo en persona. Tienes que ser como el abuelo. O te arrepentirás como yo. "Esos que dicen que lo harán mañana son idiotas" Dijo Ichigo elevando un poco su tono de voz.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por lo que Ichigo acababa de decir, cuando se dio cuenta Ichigo la tomo del brazo forzándola a levantarse llevándola afuera del apartamento llevando consigo la foto que se habían tomado.

Así Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a correr hacia la terminal de buses donde el abuelo de Rukia cogería el transporte que lo llevaría de nuevo a casa.

-Las palabras del abuelo se clavaron en mi corazón. Al igual que mi continuo remordimiento, hacia Rukia. Pensó Ichigo mientras corría con Rukia.

-Ichi, es por aquí.

-Rukia siempre estuvo a mi lado. Pensaba que podría confesarme en cualquier momento que quisiese. Puedo decírselo en cualquier momento. Siempre estaré a su lado. Todavía no he hecho nada por ella. Estaba tan cerca suyo. Y aun así no puedo decirle nada…Pensaba Ichigo.

-Tomemos un descanso. Dijo Rukia.

-No podemos. Dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano iniciando nuevamente su carrera.

-Nunca pensé que, ella estaría tan fuera de mi alcance. No quiero que ella acabe como yo, con el mismo remordimiento. Ese tipo de pena. Puedo seguir sosteniéndola yo solo. Siguió pensando Ichigo.

Entre tanto el abuelo de Rukia esperaba su bus, cuando esté llego así se levantó a tomarlo.

Rukia e Ichigo lograron llegar al terminal de buses mientras buscaban al abuelo, cuando lo divisaron Rukia grito.

-¡Jiji!

El abuelo volteo sonriendo hacia su querida nieta.

-Toma, nuestra foto.

-No quedé mal. Dijo el abuelo riendo. ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias al dármelo?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es por eso que dije estaría bien dárselo la próxima vez. Dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo.

Ichigo solo sonreía de ver la escena de Rukia y su abuelo.

-Entonces me voy.

-Date prisa y dilo. Dijo Ichigo a Rukia.

-Jiji. Tu tamagoyaki estaba riquísimo.

-Por supuesto.

El abuelo y Rukia reían.

-Ichigo, te encomiendo a Rukia. Un bueno para nada como tú, está bien para nuestra familia.

Ichigo se sentía algo avergonzado.

-No digas tonterías. Date prisa y sube al autobús. Dijo Rukia

-Eres realmente como tu abuela.

-Es bueno que no sea como tú.

-Además, no te sinceras cuando llegas los momentos importantes.

-¿Quién es así?, Adiós abuelo. Dijo Rukia mientras su abuelo se subía al bus.

Mientras partía el bus el abuelo de Rukia se asomaba por la ventana.

-Rukia ¡Te quiero!

-Qué vergüenza. Dijo Rukia

Ichigo y Rukia batían sus manos desliéndose por última vez del abuelo.

Entre tanto Inoue, Chad e Ishida se encontraban en el departamento de Ichigo.

-¿No molestaré por estar aquí? Dijo Kaien.

-De ninguna manera. Dijo Inoue.

-Vamos a preparar okonomiyaki. Dijo Ishida.

-¿Dónde estarán Ichigo y Rukia? Preguntó Chad.

De regreso al anochecer Ichigo y Rukia regresaban al departamento donde sus amigos los esperan.

-Sobre lo de antes ¿llamaste a tu abuelo Jiji? Dijo Ichigo.

-Siempre lo llame así cuando era pequeña. El abuelo se esforzó en hacer que "Jiji" fuera la primera palabra que aprendiera.

-El hombre que te dio tu primer beso, es extraordinario.

-Eso no puede ser considerado como primer beso.

-Entonces…¿Cuándo fue? Dijo Ichigo deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a Rukia.

-¿Eh? Ichi, ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? Dijo Rukia suspirando mientras caminando.

-¿Huh?

Rukia se giró mirando a Ichigo.

-Fuiste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Un día de deportes, cuando estábamos en la primaria. Estábamos en la carrera de tres pies nos caímos y, accidentalmente nos besamos. Eres lo peor…Robando mi primer beso. Dijo Rukia dándole la espalda y caminando de nuevo.

-¿Cómo puede contar eso como un primer beso?

-¿Quién eres tú para decir que no cuenta? No puedes decir que no cuenta, si no lo recuerdas ¡No tienes el derecho a decirlo! De verdad no recuerdas nada importante.

En ese momento estaban llegando al departamento de Ichigo, cuando Rukia comenzó a subir las escalera y sin pensarlo Ichigo corrió para alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo girándola hacia él acercándola, para juntar sus labios con los de ella convirtiéndose en un dulce beso.

Un corto beso que para ambos fue algo único, al separarse ambos se miraban, Rukia algo sorprendida pero feliz e Ichigo la miraba con una cara llena de ternura.

-Este… es un primer beso. Es demasiado injusto para mí el haberlo olvidarlo. Dijo Ichigo.

Rukia estaba en shock no sabía que decir cuando logro reaccionar. Le sentó una bofetada a Ichigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No tienes que darme…

Ichigo no termino cuando recibió otra bofetada de Rukia.

-¡No tienes que darme dos veces!

-El segundo fue por el abuelo. Dijo Rukia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Ichigo y subía las escaleras para el departamento de Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado en lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡! Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando entraron al departamento, sus amigos se preparaban okonomiyaki.

-¿Llegan tarde? ¿Dónde estaba? Dijo Inoue.

Así comenzaron a discutir cual era el mejor estilo para preparar okonomiyaki.

-Bueno, voy a tomar una foto. Dijo Chad.

El flash hizo su función regresar a Ichigo a la realidad.

La foto había cambiado Rukia mostraba un rayo de luz en su mirada.

-Incluso besarla no funciono. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que funcione? Pensó Ichigo mirando a Rukia como sonreía.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba.

-¿Cómo fue? El sabor de tu primer beso. El gusto ha cambiado de hamburguesa a tamagoyaki Dijo Urahara.

-Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso.

-Ese beso, fue bastante distinto de lo que hemos estado viendo de ti hasta ahora. Puedo decir que has mejorado bastante. Si lo comparamos con antes de viajar en el tiempo, tu presencia en su corazón ha aumentado bastante.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿No está todo igual?

-Lo triste es que después del salto en el tiempo, volviste hacer un idiota. No puedes culparla por pensar que tu beso no fue real. Una cosa más una noticia triste tengo que darte.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, vamos a dejar que el narrador te lo cuente. Dijo Urahara mientras regresaba el tiempo a la normalidad.

-Gracias por esperar, finalmente el grupo final de la proyección va a mostrarse. En el otoño del segundo año de universidad de Rukia-san gracias a su cumpleaños, la distancia que los separaba se hizo menor. Dijo el narrador.

La presentación mostraba una foto en la que solo estaban Kaien y Rukia celebrando su cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo hemos saltado tan lejos? Pregunto Ichigo a sus amigos. –Nosotros todavía tenemos muchas fotos del primer año de universidad.

-¿Por qué hablas de eso así de repente? Dijo Chad.

Ichigo volteo a mirar a Rukia en los ojos de aquella mujer mostraba una gran tristeza y decepción.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Poco a poco vamos llegando al desenlace de la historia.<p>

Una campaña para que el fic se dé a conocer más con un click en twitter, un me gusta, un +1 se les agradecer. XDDD al igual que un review.

Por cierto la campaña para el 4 de octubre un TT Ichigo & Rukia, a nivel mundial para el homenaje al cap 342. Aquí les dejo el link para que lean el documento.

.com/document/pub?id=10C8L6vfR-MzxElPo-23rtnx3rgaBNGkzY14PpYqt2b4

Próximo capítulo: Un cumpleaños, una decisión.

Nos leemos =)

**Darkrukia4**


	7. Capítulo 7 Un cumpleaños, una decisión

Me disculpo por la demora del capítulo mis ocupaciones casi no me dan tiempo. Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus review y un abrazo muy especial para **Arekushisu-san. **=) Quien me anima mucho para continuar.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo solo tomo prestado sus personajes.

Esta es una adaptación del dorama Proposal Daisakusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 Un cumpleaños, una decisión.<strong>

-Olvídalo, vamos a dejar que el narrador te lo cuente. Dijo Urahara mientras regresaba el tiempo a la normalidad.

-Gracias por esperar, finalmente el grupo final de la proyección va a mostrarse. En el otoño del segundo año de universidad de Rukia-san gracias a su cumpleaños, la distancia que los separaba se hizo menor. Dijo el narrador.

La presentación mostraba una foto en la que solo estaban Kaien y Rukia celebrando su cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo hemos saltado tan lejos? Pregunto Ichigo a sus amigos. –Nosotros todavía tenemos muchas fotos del primer año de universidad.

-¿Por qué hablas de eso así de repente? Dijo Chad.

-Que me va a pasar, pues que no salgo con ella. Dijo Ichigo

-Esta no es tu boda ¿sabes? Dijo Chad un poco molesto

Entre tanto Rukia hablaba con Kaien donde se encontraban mirando la foto.

-Cuando pienso en ello ahora, fue un cumpleaños bastante triste ¿eh? Dijo Rukia

-Un cumpleaños número 20 con sólo una cerveza en un estudio. Dijo Kaien.

-Fue muy triste, recuerdo que tenía ganas de llorar.

-No, no lloraste

-¿Lo hice?

-Recuerdo que dijiste, "¿Qué pasa con todos mis años de adolescencia, dan igual?"

-No lo recuerdo. Dijo Rukia tratando de evitar aquel recuerdo.

-Pero ganaste el primer premio gracias al trabajo de ese día, así que no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Sí, ahora es que me doy cuenta.

Ichigo envuelto en sus pensamientos pensaba que Kaien estaba al lado de ella cuando cumplió 20 años.

-¿Por qué no hice todo lo posible para ir a verla? ¿Por qué no fui el primero en celebrarlo junto a ella? Se reprochaba Ichigo

Rukia miraba a Ichigo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza mientras éste tenía la vista en el suelo.

Ichigo suplicaba de nuevo regresar al pasado, pero pensaba que no era posible ya que él no se encontraba en la foto.

Urahara detuvo el tiempo para aparecer ante Ichigo.

-Pero no estoy en la foto… Dijo Ichigo

-Mírala bien. Dijo Urahara mientras colocaba su brazo en su hombro. Estabas allí ¿verdad?

Cuando Ichigo observo detenidamente la foto se dio cuenta que él estaba presente en la foto del fondo del estudio de Kaien cuando ellos estuvieron en su casa cenando y él le había dado su primer beso a Rukia.

-¿Esas también valen?

-Quien ha dicho que no.

-Pensé que no podría volver si no estaba en la foto. Dijo Ichigo entusiasmado.

-Has sacado tus conclusiones tú sólo, habías perdido la esperanza sin haberlo intentado. Bueno, no eres el único, es la naturaleza humana.

-Tienes razón.

-Está prohibido sacar conclusiones apresuradas que se te quede en la cabeza.

-Ok.

-Pide y te será concedido.

-Bankai Chance.

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos sintió que alguien lo sacudía.

-Me estas engañando ¿no? Decía la chica que tenía a Ichigo con sus dos manos de la chaqueta al verlo.

Ichigo no entendía la situación solo sabía que se encontraba en la tienda de Zangetsu, cuando volteo a mirar Rukia estaba cubriéndose con un cojín mirando la escena.

-Es un malentendido. Dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia

-Por qué Ichi siempre pone excusas. Dijo Rukia en forma divertida.

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy diciendo que no te estoy engañando. Estaba en la casa de Ichigo. Dijo Chad.

-¡Cuando algo no te conviene siempre mientes, diciendo que estaba en la casa de Ichigo! Dijo la chica.

-No es mentira es ¿verdad? Dijo Chad serio.

-Entonces, ¡¿es la novia de Chad? Pensó Ichigo.

-Es la final de la batalla de los sexos. Dijo Ishida divertido.

-Ichigo quería ver una película así que lo acompañe.

-Es mentira. Continuaba la novia de Chad.

-No lo es.

-Entonces ¿que vieron?

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que Chad no podía responder. Sus amigos pensaban que ahora si estaba en problemas.

Ishida aprovechando la situación hizo el comentario poco oportuno.

-¡Porque era una película porno!

-Qué asco. Dijo Rukia.

-Te he dicho que es un malentendido. Dijo Ichigo tratando de aclarar la situación.

-¿Cuál es el tipo que te gustan Kurosaki-kun? Pregunto Inoue riéndose.

-La de ayer era de mujeres maduras. Intervino Chad.

-¡Basta! Dijo la novia de Chad. Esto se acaba aquí quiero que empaques tus cosas y salgas mi apartamento.

-Creo que los dos deberían hablar después, están alterados. Dijo Rukia tratando de calmarlos.

-OK, entiendo dejo la copia de llave en tu buzón. Dijo Chad dándole la espalda a su novia.

En ese momento ella toma una jarra con agua que se encontraba en la mesa para lanzársela a Chad pero este se dio cuenta de su intención esquivándola y cayendo el agua sobre la cara de Ichigo.

-¡¿Por qué yo?

Ichigo y sus amigos se dirigieron al apartamento donde vivía Chad a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas. Ichigo estornudaba a raíz del jarrón de agua fría que recibió por parte de la novia de Chad.

-¿Por qué estamos obligados a ayudar con esto? Dijo Inoue un poco molesta.

-¡Nos tienes que invitar a comer! Dijo Ishida.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias. Dijo Chad.

Todos estaban empacando las cosas en la band al terminar se alistaron para irse.

-Vuelvo en un momento, voy a devolver la llave. Dijo Chad.

Mientras tanto en la band hablaban de la relación de Chad y su novia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? Pregunto Rukia.

-Unos tres años. Dijo Ishida.

Chad salía del edificio cuando lo llamaron.

-Chad. Era su novia.

Todos estaban observando haber que iba a pasar, cuando menos pensaron la novia de Chad le había propinado una cachetada y después de esto lo abrazo, quedaron asombrados, realmente no entendía a aquella pareja. Chad había tomado a su novia por la cintura dándole un gran beso.

-A desempacar. Dijo Rukia.

Solucionado el problema de Chad y su novia éste los invito a comer en la cafetería de la universidad, con tan buena suerte que Inoue y Rukia se encontraban en clase.

Después de clases Rukia e Inoue salieron a tomar algo en la cafetería, Rukia notaba a Inoue algo extraña ya que no probaba su comida. Al ver que Rukia la observaba decidió hablar.

-¿No crees, que la novia de Chad es un poco impulsiva?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Esto… Rukia. Dijo Inoue cuando Kaien entro a la cafetería que entro Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san puedo hablar contigo un momento. Dijo Kaien

Saliendo de la cafetería Rukia y Kaien hablaban mientras sus compañeros iban atrás ya que Ichigo los alcanzo junto con Chad, Ishida e Inoue.

-¿Te refieres a mí?

-Si el estudiante de tercer año que iba a competir, se retiró; así que pensé que era buena idea que tú puedas hacerlo.

-Así que, ¿es ese concurso? Pensó Ichigo.

-¿No es asombroso? El premio es una cena en un restaurante famoso de la ciudad.

-Este año, Rukia ganará el gran premio como la concursante más joven. Además de una recomendación de la universidad después de graduarse. Sí, este concurso de arquitectura fue un momento muy importante en la vida de Rukia. Pensó Ichigo.

-Kuchiki-san tu tenías un boceto del diseño la otra vez, creo que si le añadimos algunas cosas será algo innovador en el concurso. Dijo Kaien entusiasmado. Sé que lo podemos tener a tiempo y sé que puedes ganar. Además hay plazo hasta media noche para enviarlo por correo certificado.

-¿Qué pasará con la fiesta de cumpleaños? Dijo Ishida.

-Rukia cumple 20 años hoy. Dijo Inoue

-No lo sabía. Dijo Kaien.

-No te preocupes todavía tengo muchos cumpleaños por celebrar.

-Debes hacerlo. Dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar animado.

-Es verdad. Podemos celebrarlo junto con tu victoria en el concurso. Dijo Inoue.

-Todos son muy buenos amigos. Dijo Kaien.

-Bueno, voy a darle un vistazo al boceto.

-Te acompaño, vamos a mi estudio y le damos un vistazo.

Dicho esto Kaien y Rukia se marcharon, desapareciendo ante la vista de Ichigo que disimulaba su frustración en ese momento.

En la oficina de Kaien, Rukia tenía una carta en sus manos, cuando escucho la puerta la escondió rápidamente entre su agenda.

-Ah eres tu Ichi.

Ichigo estornudo al entrar.

-¡No quiero pasar un cumpleaños resfriada!

Ichigo saco algo de su billetera dándoselo a Rukia.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? Rukia tomo el papel en sus manos.

-No he pedido nada, gana el concurso con esto.

-"Media suerte". Dijo Rukia

-Ahora mismo, la vida de Rukia va a dar un gran cambio. No quiero ser un obstáculo para ella. Yo no puedo hacer nada, para ayudarla. Me está matando la impaciencia. Pensó Ichigo.

Rukia se levantó mirando a Ichigo fijamente.

-Este no será mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no lo es.

-Ah, estoy perdiendo mí tiempo contigo, que voy hacer si no termino esto hoy, Ichi haz que el tiempo se detenga, o vuelve atrás por mí.

-¡Como voy hacer un milagro como ese, enana! Dijo Ichigo saliendo de la oficina de Kaien.

Rukia continuaba trabajando en su proyecto cuando llegó Inoue.

-Haz trabajado mucho hoy, te invito un café.

-Gracias.

-Rukia…Eres mi mejor amiga y sé que me conoces, he estado saliendo con alguien pero, hace días no se de él.

Rukia sabía que su amiga sufría en ese momento la escucho cuando Inoue le hizo una pregunta que la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Alguna vez has cambiado algo de ti misma?

-Sí, hubo una vez que quería hacerlo.

-¿En serio? Supongo que al final no fuiste capaz.

-Antes del tercer año de secundaria, escribí una carta, y espere escondida a que la persona que me gusta apareciera. Estaba totalmente convencida de que se la daría, espere y espere, pero ese fue el único día que él no apareció. Aquella vez, pensé es nuestro destino. Aun así yo quería darle la carta y siempre la llevo conmigo. Pero nunca soy capaz de dársela.

-Ya veo.

-De verdad soy tonta, no dándome por vencida.

-Si no te esfuerzas en ello, nunca vas a conseguir nada.

Ichigo miraba su cuenta de ahorros, no tenía nada decente para regalarle a Rukia. Así que fue a buscar a sus amigos.

-Chad. ¿Dónde tu trabajas te pagan a diario?

-Si tú lo pides sí.

-¿Puedes conseguirme trabajo por hoy?

-¿Hoy? Va ser un poco difícil así de repente.

-¡Vamos! Ayúdame.

-¿Para qué?

-No tengo dinero.

-¿No estas resfriado? Mejor olvídalo.

-Pero si fue tu culpa.

Resignado Chad llamo a su jefe para que aceptara a Ichigo como su empleado por ese día.

Mientras los tres caminaban Inoue apareció.

-Ishida.

-Si dime.

-Me puedes acompañar a un sitio.

Ishida no podía evitar sonreír por fin sus esfuerzos parecían dar resultado.

Ichigo por fin logro que lo emplearan como ayudante en la tienda de videojuegos junto con Chad. Ichigo seguía con resfriado

-Hay veces que eres demasiado bueno con Rukia. Avanzar y retroceder ¿esa es tu forma? Dijo Chad.

-No. Dijo mientras estornudaba de nuevo. Tengo que comprar algo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprar que te ha llevado a esto?

-No soy como tú, que está trabajando para comprarte una cámara costosa.

-Como sabes eso, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Vamos sigamos trabajando.

Ishida e Inoue se encontraban sentados en un parque frente a un edificio.

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué hacemos en este sitio?

-No, importa para mi es suficiente.

-Lo siento.

-Por que

-Realmente estoy esperando a mi novio.

Ishida trato de asimilar lo que Inoue le estaba diciendo en ese momento con algo de humor le contesto:

-Buena táctica tal vez le dé un puñetazo antes de que hable.

-No, será necesario que hagas eso. De todas maneras te hubiera noqueado. Dijo riendo.

-¿Qué dices? Soy bastante fuerte.

Mientras los dos reían Inoue logro ver a su novio se levantó, para ir hablar con él.

-No podemos seguir aún como si estuviéramos en el instituto, somos adultos. Dijo el hombre.

-Lo intentaré así no podamos vernos. Dijo Inoue

-Lo siento.

-¡No quiero terminar, contigo!

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para estar contigo. Dicho esto el hombre se fue.

Ishida quien observaba todo el suceso espero a que Inoue regresara.

-Soy una tonta verdad. Dijo Inoue evitando llorar. Vamos.

-¡Por supuesto que no eres tonta! Dijo Ishida.

-No quiero que me veas llorando.

-Sabes, solo tengo que decirte que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias.

Ichigo por su parte estaba trabajando con gran esfuerzo pero su resfriado pudo más haciendo que tropezará, cayendo al suelo.

-Ichigo vete, Dijo Chad

-Estoy bien.

-No estás bien.

-¿Para qué crees que he vuelto hasta aquí?

-¿Dónde es "aquí"?

-Al pasado.

-¿Al pasado? Dijo Chad sorprendido.

Ichigo estaba por perder el conocimiento. Chad lo llevo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar.

-Estoy bien es un resfriado.

El jefe de Chad ordeno que lo llevara a casa. Le dio a Ichigo un peluche grande en forma de Chappy como su pago.

-¿Por qué me he tenido que resfriar?

Chad llamo a Rukia para decirle que Ichigo estaba bastante enfermo.

-Ichi esta tan mal.

-Se ha desmayado en el trabajo. Normalmente cuando no tiene dinero lo pide prestado. Pero hoy ha dicho que iba a trabajar sin escucharme. Se ha esforzado mucho, a pesar que el dije que se detuviera. Está durmiendo ahora mismo, pronto estará bien.

Durante el atardecer Ichigo despertó en su apartamento

-Nunca he celebrado con Rukia su cumpleaños como debe ser, ni una sola vez. Simplemente acepto sus felicitaciones, nunca le he dicho una palabra de felicitaciones. Incluso si vuelvo en el tiempo sólo puedo mentir. Al final, nuestra historia solo se repite innecesariamente.

Rukia se encontraba trabajando en su diseño, bastante cansada tomo el borrador que Ichigo le regalo en la primaria. Luego abrió su agenda y vio el sobre que tenía desde la secundaria, "Para Ichi". No pensando mucho salió en busca de Kaien.

-Lo siento, tengo que salir un momento. Antes de que cumpla los 20 años, hay una pregunta a la que debo encontrar respuesta. Hasta hoy, he tenido miedo de la verdadera respuesta y siempre he huido de ello. Lo he pensado y no quiero ser así.

-Entonces ¿es demasiado tarde si esperas hasta terminar eso? ¿El problema empeorara si tienes que sacrificar tu competición? Dijo Kaien.

-Sé que soy irresponsable, si no voy a afrontarlo adecuadamente, yo me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

-Entiendo.

-De verdad, lo siento.

-Es bueno que afrontes tus sentimientos, sólo haz lo que tú creas que está bien.

-Gracias. Dijo Rukia

Al salir de la oficina de Kaien, Rukia corrió a la farmacia más cerca comprando algunos medicamentos. Al anochecer Rukia llego finalmente al departamento de Ichigo, dudo unos momentos para tocar pero finalmente lo hizo. Al ver que Ichigo no respondía pensó que quizás estaba dormido por su resfriado.

-Ichi, soy Rukia compre medicina. Sabes nos conocemos hace 12 años. Porque hemos estado juntos siempre, hay muchas cosas que no podemos decirnos. Yo a ti….. siempre….

Rukia dejo de hablar, cuando al interior del departamento de Ichigo comenzó a sonar el teléfono se preocupó, giro la perilla de la puerta y vio que estaba abierta, entro al ver que no había nadie, Rukia se sintió algo triste dejando las medicinas con una nota encima de su mesa sin saber que Ichigo la esperaba en otro lado.

_Cuídate. Rukia_

-Hey, has estado esperando desde esta tarde ¿Qué estas intentando hacer? Dijo el empleado de servicio de correos.

-Lo siento. ¿Puede dejarme esperar un poco más? Dijo Ichigo quien aún enfermo estaba esperando a Rukia con el Chappy que le había dado su jefe en forma de pago y una pequeña torta de cumpleaños.

-Es media noche y debo cerrar.

-Rukia estará…. Mi amiga estará aquí pronto. Ella debe dejar un paquete hoy.

-A pesar de eso ya son las 12.

Ichigo se inclinó ante el hombre suplicando que lo dejara esperar un poco.

-Por favor no hagas esas cosas.

-Diez minutos por favor.

El empleado accedió a dejarlo 10 minutos más.

Rukia miraba su reloj eran las doce esperaba afuera del departamento de Ichigo con su carta en mano. Decido volverla a leer.

_Para Ichi_

_Esta es la primera vez que te escribo una carta._

_También somos compañeros en el instituto. Cuando anunciaron los resultados,_

_tenía interés más en tu resultado que en el mío. Cuando vi tu número,_

_fui realmente feliz. Y pensé "¿Por qué tengo que estar contigo en el instituto también?_

_No pidas el mismo instituto que yo" Es porque cuando te veo no puedo pensar lo que digo,_

_al final solo digo tonterías. Me disculpo por eso. Aún recuerdo cuando en tercero de primaria me cambiaron de escuela. Me diste la mitad de tu borrador ¿lo recuerdas? Desde entonces Kurosaki Ichigo ha estado en mi corazón. Porque tú eres especial para mí. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos he estado observándote, te gustan los deportes además de correr mucho, haciéndote pasar por el que no me importa nada cuando en realidad eres amable. Hemos tenido muchas peleas, hay muchas cosas que me han hecho enfadar. Tú siempre has sido la persona más importante para mí. Al final, he dicho todo aquello que no había dado cuenta. Y es precisamente esas palabras que te he querido decir desde el principio, se han convertido en las más difíciles. Me entristece que no podré hablar contigo como siempre, y por eso hay cosas que aún no me he atrevido a decir._

_Pero hoy, te lo diré._

_Siempre me has gustado Ichi. De verdad me gustas y te quiero._

_Rukia._

Tomando su decisión Rukia comenzó a caminar deteniéndose en un puente y en el pasaba un pequeño rio, doblo su carta que llevaba cargando durante el instituto hasta el día de hoy, haciendo un avión de papel dejando así esos sentimientos que había guardado durante tantos años.

-Lo siento no puedo esperar más. Dijo el empleado del correo.

-Gracias, lamento las molestias. Dijo Ichigo.

Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su departamento junto con Chappy y la torta de cumpleaños para Rukia. Al entrar se dio cuenta de las medicinas que la nota de Rukia sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de su apartamento yendo a la oficina de Kaien.

Rukia llegaba a la universidad de nuevo para recoger sus cosas cuando Kaien la esperaba afuera.

-Kuchiki-san llame a los organizadores para que entregarás tu diseño mañana directamente, te dejarán registrarte. Todavía pienso que abandonar sería una pena. ¿Vas a intentarlo?

-Sí. Respondió Rukia tratando de sonreír.

De esta manera Rukia fue a terminar su diseño, estaba satisfecha del trabajo que había realizado, estiro sus brazos para descansar un poco.

-Terminado.

-Felicitaciones, toma. Dijo Kaien mientras le pasaba una cerveza.

-Gracias.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo siento. Sólo estoy yo para celebrarlo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Muchas felicitaciones, salud.

-Gracias, salud. Dijo Rukia tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-A propósito ¿Cómo fue con tu problema? ¿Conseguiste una respuesta que puedas aceptar?

-Respuesta… no hubo ninguna. Pero ya me siento mejor en mi corazón, incluso aunque lo haya enfrentado, esto termina hoy.

-Sabes pienso que todo en la vida sucede por algo, yo también tuve que afrontar la realidad cuando aún era un pequeño. Dijo Kaien.

Rukia trato de sostener sus lágrimas pero estas ya asomaban ante tus ojos, Kaien lo noto pasándole un pañuelo.

-Lo siento.

-No, te disculpes solo recordé algo de mi adolescencia. Dijo Rukia tratando de sonreír un poco.

-Después de que terminemos, te llevo hasta tu casa.

-Gracias.

-Te voy a tomar una foto.

-¿Huh?

-Como un regalo de cumpleaños, te voy a tomar una foto para que recuerdes que alguna vez tuviste 20 años. Dijo Kaien algo gracioso.

-Es triste salir en la foto yo sola, salgamos juntos. Dijo Rukia mostrando algo de entusiasmo.

-¿Está bien que salgas conmigo en la foto?

-Sí. Por favor.

Ichigo logro ver las luces prendidas del estudio de Kaien, siguió corriendo para alcanzar antes de que se tomaran la foto.

Kaien preparó la cámara la puso en modo automático, empezaba la cuenta regresiva del disparador, e Ichigo corría por los pasillos, logro ver a través de la cortina de la oficina de Kaien con tan mala suerte que el disparador estaba en el último segundo regresándolo a su cruel realidad.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y vio la foto de Kaien y Rukia al fondo estaba él. En aquel momento Urahara detuvo el tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de empezar a viajar en el tiempo? Antes de sacar una conclusión, por ello decidiste que ibas a celebrar su cumpleaños con ellas después del concurso. Eso fue una conclusión apresurada. Lo que realmente ella quería era no entrar en esa competición. El amor es un sentimiento muy egocéntrico, pero tú no puedes serlo.

Al ver que Ichigo no le respondía coloco su mano sobre su hombro tratando de darle ánimos.

-No estés deprimido. Ellos dos no han empezado a salir oficialmente, ¿No piensas todavía que aún tienes una oportunidad?

-¿Es eso cierto? Pregunto Ichigo triste.

-Bueno, puedes plantearte el volver o no. Dijo Urahara chasqueando sus dedos volviendo así todo a la normalidad.

La presentación mostraba a todos la celebración del final de verano. Rukia con Yukata sonriente junto con Kaien, Ishida e Ichigo tristes, Chad con una mano sobre su hombro de Ishida tratándolo de consolarlo.

-Ese día, Kaien-san se le declaro a Rukia. Cada vez que pienso en ese día mi corazón duele. Pensó Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo: Final del verano.<p>

Espero les haya gustado un poco triste la verdad. Ichigo ha sufrido mucho en esta historia y aún le falta XD.

De nuevo la campaña un clic en twitter, un me gusta, un +1 en fin donde lo quieran compartir. Además de los reviews críticas y comentarios con gusto serán aceptadas.

Nos leemos =)

**Darkrukia4**


End file.
